Cat and Mouse
by Mad Cat1
Summary: Mamoru has kidnapped Usagi's child after killing her husband...Usagi is on the hunt for Mamoru and Chibi-Usa. R&R!!!! -- Currently being reviewed and editted as needed.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not gonna put the disclaimer here......its in the prologue. ^.^  
  
Cat-and-Mouse  
  
I had just put Chibi-usa to bed, in the next room, when I heard her lightly snoring. No doubt dreaming of princesses, castles, and flying horses. She fell asleep quickly, giving me a moment to think. Seiya and I had planned everything out; this would be simple run. Tomorrow we would go to the RADK Company building and try to find the incriminating files on Mamoru. The disk we were looking for held documentation of Mamoru's past activities, business dealings, future plans, and personal employee lists. Or at least we believed so. I shuddered as I thought of seeing him again. His blue eyes still haunted my dreams, his body still peaked out of every shadow. Five years and I was still afraid of him. He was the only man who I feared to the point where I could not sleep; the visions I had in my sleep were chilling reality. I would stay awake and think of everything but him. I liked to believe that all people had goodness in them, but I knew he was pure evil. Murder, deception, power and lies were merely ways of life to him; not sins. He created his own law and justice, and provided judgement to those who broke his law. He was like a god and we, the players in his world. One of our coworkers mentioned, once, after seeing his picture that Mamoru had the looks that would make a woman forget about the law. I laughed at her comment, but knew she was right. Mamoru had the ability to make even the most pure woman shiver with passion. But to act out that passion would be choosing life and death, heaven and hell.   
Our dealings with Mamoru had somehow become a sick game of 'cat-and-mouse'. We would chase, and Mamoru would escape without a problem. We were always one step behind. A game, he laughed, was perfect. I was sick of this game. We would lose. I always wondered, though, if I was in the game or if it was between only Seiya and Mamoru. Their past together was a mystery to me, and one Seiya never spoke of. Whenever they were near one another the anger and hatred that radiated off them filled the room.  
I walked over to the table by the bed and looked over the information. I can't remember how long I stood there reading when a pair of muscled arms caught my waist. I smiled as I felt Seiya's chin nuzzle my hair and neck.  
God, I love you, I thought as I moved into his embrace.  
"I love you," he whispered in my ear. We were the perfect pair. He tensed as he looked over my shoulder. Too many emotions would surface if we saw Mamoru. Seiya hated the fact that I was going to be as close as he was to Mamoru, and I hated the fact that he was going to be as close to Mamoru was I was. Last time we had faced Mamoru too many things happened; too many mistakes were made. He let go of me and walked to where I had just stood and looked out the window. Worry and anxiety were shown clearly in his body. His shoulders were tense and stiff, and his stance was square. He had his arms crossed in front of his and his was leaning his chin on one fist; his 'thinking' stance. Whenever he was tense, it showed through this one position. He would spend hours staring off working out every angle. Seiya knew the importance of this mission and had taken it upon himself to make sure we did not fail. Mamoru's came would end.  
"You know you don't have to go to the building. We could get some communication equipment and-" I cut him off before he could finish his 'idea'.  
"Seiya, you know I have to do this. I can't sit back and let you face Mamoru alone." The hairs on the back of my neck began to rise at the thought of Seiya and Mamoru fighting one on one. It would be like setting two gladiators against one another. If anything happened to him, I'd never forgive myself. The conversation was over, as far as I was concerned.  
I had only seen Mamoru a few times, but each memory was sharp and clear. The last time I saw Mamoru, he was in excellent shape. He would be a hard man to beat. He defeated a small army, himself, when trying to escape to safety.   
I changed out of my jeans into my nightshirt and slipped under the covers. I heard Seiya exhale a deep breath and move across the room. The conversation was over. I felt the bed slope down and a few moments later an arm draped over me. I loved falling asleep in his arms and in his scent; no matter what we talked about before we went to bed the angry feelings never made it to the bed. One of us would drop the issue, I knew he was thinking of the best but I needed this mission as much as he did. I closed my eyes and dreamt, again, of how the mission would play out. Every night I had dreams of it and each night the dream had a different ending.   
- - - - - - -   
  
The next morning I stared into a pair of black button eyes. Diana. Sometime during the night, Chibi-usa had crawled into our bed and fallen asleep by my side, with her stuffed cat in tow. I hugged her close and kissed her forehead before turning and looking over Seiya to see the time.  
6:24. There was no point going back to sleep. I slipped out of the bed, careful not to awaken either of them. A smile came to my lips as I watched them sleep. A thirty-two year man and his five-year-old daughter, I'd have given anything at that moment for my camera. A happy family.  
After my morning shower I carried Chibi-usa back into her bed and woke Seiya with a kiss.   
"Morning, angel," he murmured, his voice was rough and scratchy. My God, I loved that voice in the morning. It reminded me of a lost warrior returning to his princess. I wanted nothing more than to slide back into bed and love him.  
"Time to get up, sleepyhead," I tapped his nose as I moved to put on some makeup. Looking into the mirror, I saw him watching me.   
"I wish you wouldn't come with me tonight," he whispered. I sighed and turned. His blues eyes were searching mine for the answer he wanted. I turned back to the mirror and shook my head.   
Didn't he know that I was not going to change my mind? Chibi-usa tiptoed into the room and sat on the bed next to her father. As I watched her in the reflection I had the urge to stay behind; I knew how much she hated when we both went on these 'nights out'. It wasn't fair to her. In a flash she could loose her parents, and never know why. I know she hated the fact that both of us would go out sometimes days at a time; especially when she would watch shows on television where one parent was at home constantly. That isn't true for all families, I would tell her. But in her small world she couldn't understand it. Had it been any other assignment I would have stayed home. But this was Mamoru, and I couldn't let Seiya do this alone. This was our assignment and we had worked far too long for one of us not to go. Seiya would need backup, and I was it. It was the way we always worked; whenever Seiya and I had to go on an assignment we would back each other up. And this assignment, no matter how many times we talked about it, was personal to both of us.  
- - - - - - -  
  
That night we left Chibi-usa with the babysitter and went on our mission. Babysitter isn't really the word; the Agency always took care of her when we went out on assignment. Our employers supported our family and always helped us when needed. We left her watching Disney's 'Aladdin' with a good friend of Seiya's and two additional guards.   
Dressed in black we crept into the security guard's room where three men were seated by the computer monitors. Two had fallen asleep while the third was straining to stay awake. Quietly Seiya moved behind to the man blinking himself awake, while I moved to the side. I nodded to Seiya, and he nodded back.  
"Excuse me," I said smiling. Startled, the man grabbed for his gun, which was in the hands of my husband. Seiya emptied the gun and hit the guard on the head. The man fell hard to the ground and we tied him to the chair. Seiya grabbed one of the sleeping men and tied his arms behind his chair while I did the same to the other one sleeping. With the room to ourselves we changed a few commands in the computer, all the alarms had been deactivated. Leaving the room we entered a long hallway,  
"You take the left, and I'll take the right," I said pointing in each direction respectively.  
"Okay, watch your back, angel," he replied headed down his side of the hall.  
"You too," I whispered back. I watched him head down his side of the hall, shook my head, and headed down my side.   
I opened every door and looked for the one book or disk that would help. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that Seiya was doing the same, only he was doing it twice as fast. I was going through various files in the fourth room, when I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist.  
"All alone, Princess?"   
Shit. Mamoru swung the chair around so that we were face-to-face; inches apart. I could feel the heat off his body. He had on a dark grayish suit that echoed his persona. Evil. Dark. Dangerous. The last time I saw Mamoru he had worn a similar suit. The gray was calm and soothing, but also held the potential for danger; for Mamoru danger was like a state of being. He was danger.  
"And where is your dear husband tonight?" he asked as he grabbed my arm and led me out the door. The gun was all the argument I needed. I remained silent; pleading that Seiya had not been caught.  
How did I not hear him? I should have been watching. I scolded myself. Will I ever see them again? Chibi-usa. Seiya.  
My family was all I had and because of my carelessness I could lose them.   
I was brought into a bright room with machines and computers situated around the walls. It looked like there was a camera in every room in the building linked to this room as well as the control room we were in before, something we had not counted on. I couldn't see Seiya on any of them, which worried me. There were other computers that held codes and dealings in different languages. We had no idea how big his operation had gotten over the years. He sat me down on a chair and tied my arms down; dropping a disk and a paper on my lap, he came close to my face, again,  
"This is what you were looking for, Princess," he said. He looked like he was going say something more when the door burst open. Two guards came in with Seiya. His left cheek had been cut and a bruise was forming on his forehead. Mamoru locked eyes with Seiya and gave him a smug smile. He then turned to me and crouched down so he was eye-to-eye with me. Without making a sound he cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. The room had fallen silent and my attempts to resist were useless. He forced my mouth open and plunged his tongue into my mouth. His other hand came up to wrap around my neck, pulling me closer to him. He released his hold on me and turned back to my husband, without giving me a second glance. It was only then that I realized another man had been holding Seiya back. Finally, Mamoru moved away from me with a smile on his face.   
"I can see why you married her, Old Friend," Mamoru laughed. Seiya's face burned red and his body shook with anger.   
Oh God, I was in a state of shock, I was petrified. This isn't happening. We were supposed to come in, grab the disk, run to headquarters, drop off the disk and get home before Chibi-usa was asleep. That was the plan. We always had a plan and we always followed the plan.  
The two guards kept their grip on Seiya, who had begun to resist again. The third had gone to stand on the side, ready to help. Mamoru laughed and walked towards the group. Seiya and Mamoru whispered while I strained to hear them. Seiya's anger was obvious. His face was strained and he struggled with more aggression, the only difference I could see in Mamoru was his jaw tighten. Then Mamoru punched Seiya in the gut and walked away. I felt my breath leave me as Seiya collapsed. Seiya was down, I was tied, and Mamoru was right in front of us. This was, almost, like last time. Dear God not again.  
A man from one of the computers walked over to Mamoru and spoke to him in a hushed voice. Occasionally nodding and whispering back, Mamoru smiled and turned around. My attention was on Seiya who was still on the ground, courtesy of the two guards who were kicking him.   
"Enough," Mamoru said, "This game has gone on too long. The screen." All eyes turned from what they were doing, to the screen in the center of the room. An uneasy feeling filled my gut, as the picture became clear. One of the Agency's buildings, the one with Chibi-usa in it came to view. Oh, God, no.  
A man in black became visible and began talking in a lowered tone,  
"Sir, we have the parcel. Everything is ready." My eyes were glued to the man on the screen.  
"Excellent, wait till my command," Mamoru said as he typed a few codes into one of the computers, the man in black nodded and turned to face the building. After Mamoru finished a small black disk popped out of the computer disk drive, "Now."  
  
.  
The whole building exploded in a matter of seconds.  
Seiya and I yelled out at the same time. I felt the tears streaming down. My heart stopped. My body froze. Mamoru ignored our cries.   
He turned and picked up a gun from the table by him, his face was cold and emotionless. He turned to face Seiya and in a low monotone voice, he said, "Like I said, the game is over."   
Everything was happening so fast, I wasn't sure what was really going on at that moment. Every other thought was of Chibi-Usa. Walking over to me Mamoru turned my face with the gun. The coldness barrel of the gun brought me back to the present. My body was shaking. Tears were streaming down my face. Please, God, help us. Somewhere deep down, I knew how this would end. I knew what was going to happen, he wouldn't hurt me. I couldn't stop it. He kissed me softly, barely touching me; then turned to Seiya, smiling. Seiya's eyes had lost all color, all life; they were pools of darkness. His eyes never left Mamoru's. As I looked, I realized that Seiya was different. I had never seen his eyes turn such a color. Mamoru walked so that he was in front of me; we were in a triangle. He threw a quick glance at me.  
"Goodbye old friend," Mamoru whispered.  
I heard myself scream, again. Seiya's body fell to the ground and a red pool quickly surrounded him. His breathing was thick and rapid; he slowly turned his face to me and slowly all the color drained. His eyes found mine, and for a brief instant, I had the feeling this was a nightmare. That this was not happening; no one's eyes could be so empty. Seiya couldn't die. But the pool around him had grown and his eyes slowly closed. This was no illusion. His body stopped moving. And my life was over.  
My mind began to shut down. My whole life was gone. My family has been killed in a matter of moments. I didn't know what to do; I couldn't move. I had been straining against the bonds since Seiya had been brought in, and my arms had begun to bleed from the burns. The pain didn't register, but I felt blood slide down my arms. I was afraid to blink, afraid to breathe. I heard whispering at my side, but ignored it, until a single word caught my attention   
"... Chibi-usa...." I'm not sure who had said her name or why, but I distinctly heard the word 'Chibi-usa' mentioned.  
I turned and watched the man from the screen carrying my daughter. Her tear-streaked face was in the center of the screen clutching her stuffed cat tightly; her attention was off to the side or the screen. My senses came back in an instant. Suddenly the world was clear again. She looked into the screen and our eyes met. I heard her cry out for me as they threw her into the van.   
There was talking and rushing around and suddenly I was alone. Mamoru had packed up everything and left...with my daughter. The room was now a vacant shadow of the chaos that had taken place moments before. The computers had been turned off and all the men had left. My mind was going in every direction, trying to pick up some information and register what had happened.  
Seiya was gone.  
Mamoru had killed him.  
Chibi-usa was gone.  
Mamoru had taken her.  
I was tied down.  
Mamoru had gotten away, again.  
I don't know how long I sat there, staring at Seiya, sobbing, begging God for a miracle; when the other agents came in. Someone untied my arms and I flew to Seiya. Anyone in my way was pushed to the side. The disk and paper were thrown to the floor. I held onto him and wept. His blood had cooled down, but I still begged him to open his eyes.   
We weren't ready. He knew. It was a trap. The realization hit me like a cold slap in the face. The room grew fuzzy, and cloudy, and the voices became muffled. It had been a trap. Everything had happened so fast. The pain in my arms shot up my body. My head had begun to pound sometime during the course of events. My body was sore and heavy.   
Darkness overcame me.  
- - - - - - -  
  
The funeral was held a few days later. They had found the remains of the three guards in the building. I cried on and off all day, and afterwards I swore to not cry again.  
Don't show emotions to your enemy, Seiya had told me.   
I held his wedding ring close to my heart and felt the last tear fall. I walked around the house in a trance-like state. Different agents were 'assigned' to watch over me. They were all friends who, I know, would not have left me alone. I walked into Chibi-usa's room and saw a picture and a note on her pillow:  
  
"' Lives can be erased, Princess, just look at Daddy.  
Go to: Taiki Kou  
507 Mylie Dr.   
Namls Wotl, OK  
Mr. Kou has been a wonderful babysitter, shame he will not be here in a   
week.   
Let a new game begin, Princess. The old one is dead.'"  
  
The picture was of Chibi-usa at the picnic last month. My god, he was there. He had been so close to us, to her. New tears began to form; tears of anger and hate. I blinked them away and moved to her bed.  
I stared at the picture and the note, waiting for something to happen. I second realization came slowly. He had been here. He had been in my house. With all the security we had someone had gotten inside my home, into my daughter's room. I went back to our bedroom and sat on Seiya's side of the bed and couldn't stop the tears. I laid down and breathed in his scent. On his pillow I could still feel him about to walk through the door. I had never felt so vulnerable. I stood and wiped my tears away and felt my body shaking. It was time. Mamoru's last line resounded though my mind, let a new game begin ... the only is dead. I grabbed my suitcase and packed as much as I could. If he wanted a game, we would play.  
- - - - - - -  
  
The next morning I went to my Supervisor and explained my situation. I told him my plans, and how I would do it with or without his help. He agreed, understanding my situation. He gave me access to Class 5 information, and anything else with Mamoru's name on it. I would work alone, provided Mamoru did not kill again, and all expenses would be put onto the agency. However if Mamoru took another life, another agent would be assigned to the case.   
- - - - - - -  
  
A week later we found all the details surrounding Taiki Kou, and his death. He seemed to be a normal citizen. He didn't have any outstanding tickets and had no criminal past that we knew of. He was a Literary major who worked at the local museum.   
As I neared his house I knew I was too late. I felt my hope crash as the police cars and emergency vehicles flashed their lights. I parked my car and entered the house. Flashing my ID to two guards at the door. They directed my to go up the stairs. By the time I reached the top of the stairs, the scent of death was obvious. When I initially walked into the house, I smelt the normal house smells with the musk underneath the smells. But by now the musky dry smell of death took over the other scents.   
I made my way to the room and braced myself at the door.   
"Jesus," I whispered. No one could have prepared me for what I saw.  



	2. Chapter 2

The scent of blood was everywhere. The raw smell made me to take a step back. A man, who I assumed to be Taiki Kou, sat in a pool of drying blood. I felt my stomach tighten as I walked around the crime scene, taking everything in. You could feel the anger, still, from the killer. It felt eerie walking in a dead man's house, examining his belongings; knowing that he had some connection to your daughter. Whoever had killed this man did so in a furious rage. Blood was everywhere. 

A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the side, 

"Miss, I'm afraid you will have to leave," a man in police uniform informed me. Flashing him my identification card, I proceeded further into the study. The books along the walls varied from law to astronomy. It was a small library in itself. The room was tidy and the only paper on the desk was an envelope. A white envelope sat in the center of the wooden desk, propped up against paperweight.

_Jesus, what did this man do?_ My thoughts turned to the body of the man who had been a 'babysitter' for my daughter; or at least what Mamoru had called a babysitter. My heart sped up as I began to fear for Chibi-usa. _Please, let her be all right._ I steadied myself as I felt the cold rush of the air hit me. The air pushed away the smell from the body and calmed my nerves, a bit. I needed to look at the crime scene; look at it through professional eyes.

A new computer, a dark wood desk, a range of books, two Tiffany lamps and one plain office one, a circulating ceiling fan, two beige chairs, a rug, a television with VCR, a painting on the wall, and no papers except the envelope. Everything was subdued in color and stereotypical for a study. Nothing seemed out of place, except the painting. My eyes stayed on the painting for a few minutes as I examined it closer. _That bastard._

"That bastard," I whispered.

The painting was in brilliant colors of three people; a man, woman, and child. The man looked remarkably like Mamoru, the artist even got his eyes to follow you wherever you moved. Or perhaps it was just me. The woman was me, I was sure of it. It was like looking into a mirror, like looking into another life. And the child…Chibi-Usa smiled down to us. She even had the necklace that I had given her. _Where did he get this?_

I turned to look at Taiki Kou again and cringed. The killer had tied him down with thick ropes then slit his wrists and throat; coating the normal beige carpet a bloody burgundy. His mouth was still open from his cries, his eyes were glazed over; showing eternal fear. Whatever his sins, I felt sorry for him. No one deserved to be murdered. No one should die with the utter terror this man had. I walked over to one of the men and put some latex gloves on. They had found no murder weapon and no prints. All the doors had been locked, the alarm had been set after the attack, and no sign of forced entry.

"Hey…Miss Tsukino…Detective Malach…you guys might wanna check this out," one of the men said, his blonde hair falling over his eyes. He was so young looking to be a cop.

"What is it, Jed?" the chief asked pushing his way through the few men in the room. I followed closely behind him, forgetting about the painting and the body. My body began to shake as we neared the officer, small bumps forming on my arms. I saw the video tape and knew it would be awful. He turned the TV on and hit 'play' on the VCR. 

The screen was snowy at first, but cleared to reveal the room we stood in. The room was neat; no blood and no body; it was an ordinary study. A living, Taiki Kou walked into the room, followed by two men and my little girl. Mamoru bent down to be closer to Chibi-Usa's height and gave her a quick hug and whispered something in her ear. She laughed and the two waved to the camera. She looked so happy.

"Hi Mommy," her bubbly voice filled the room as she spoke to me, "Are you gonna come back soon? I love you, Momma," she said with a smile. Her bright eyes wide and curious. Her strawberry-blonde hair was pulled back into a two buns with the small excess flowing to the sides. _My baby._ She slipped her hand into Mamoru's as he began to stand. He then whispered something else into her ear; she giggled and whispered her answer back. Waving once more to the camera, she blew an exaggerated kiss to us and left the room with the other man. Mamoru smiled once more, but not to the camera; he was smiling at her retreating figure. My heart began to race and my breath was frantic. There she was.

"You cherish her, Princess, he never did," he said quietly. I doubt he thought the camera would hear it. Where did this hatred between Seiya and Mamoru come from?

I didn't know what to feel. A wave of relief hit me as I saw her, but at the same time apprehension flooded over me. He still had Chibi-Usa and who knew how long she would be safe. Mamoru walked over and shut the door, and then he turned and walked over to the desk. He was cool, composed, and the obvious one in control.

Taiki and Mamoru spoke in lowered voices; we all strained to listen but could only hear a few random words. Taiki glanced around the room and shook his head in a definite 'no'. Denying whatever had just been said. Mamoru's voice boomed into the room, all the gentleness from moments ago vanished. I had never seen anyone as angry as he was at the moment.

"I told you never to disobey me." I could imagine what Taiki was feeling, fear ripped through me as we watched.

"But….but Mr. Chiba….I didn't mean to…I mean it was an accident…it won't happen again," he began rambling on. Whatever he had done was a mystery to us, but I assumed it was awful. His voice got quieter and quieter as Mamoru moved closer and closer. Shaking his head again, he started begging Mamoru to be kind, to be merciful. Mamoru's body straightened and he chuckled as he turned to face the camera again. Anger still rippled through his body, you could practically see the energy coming off him. His shoulders were squared off and stiff; his fists were balled tightly at his sides, but his face had a forced smile,

"Are you watching, Princess?" his voice was strained and vaguely I shook my head slowly. I didn't want this to happen. Whatever Taiki had done, or not done, had caused this calm collected man to explode. Somehow Mamoru's eyes found mine through the television screen, and I knew what was going to happen but still prayed that it wouldn't. A new fear budded in me.

"Oh God," I whispered; I felt my knees begin tremble, I bracing myself on one of the chairs and I readied myself for what was going to happen.

Mamoru went to the door, opened it slightly, and called to someone outside; he then took the rope offered and a knife that was offered. We never saw who gave it to him. Closing the door behind him, Mamoru turned towards Taiki.

"I warned you what would happen if you ever disobeyed me. What didn't you understand?" Mamoru's yell shook through me. He walked past the camera and moved to the silent Taiki. Taiki's body shook with fright and he continued to beg in silent whispers. As Mamoru moved closer to the desk, Taiki backed up. Trying to escape through the door, perhaps.

Mamoru anticipated that and followed him, his long legs being one of his advantages. Before Taiki had made it around the desk, Mamoru held one of his arms in a strong grip, pulling him back to the chair.

"Wrong move, Taiki," Mamoru's voice was monotone, all emotions were shown through his body, not his voice. He pulled Taiki to the chair and tied his arms down. Mamoru paused, calming himself or centering everything. Mamoru looked clean and polished as though it were a normal day, whereas Taiki had sweat running down his body and wet patches forming on his shirt. We knew the bonds we tight, the way the ropes pushed down on his skin. Pink bands were forming from his straining, and tears were forming in his eyes. Watching torture was something I couldn't handle, but this I needed to see. This man had my daughter. Taiki's emotions played across his face as though it were a window. At the moment his eyes held fear and dread.

"Please, Mamoru, I didn't mean it. I will never disobey you again. It was just a few seconds, really … she didn't even notice that I was gone," Taiki, again, began pleading for his life. A new refrain from before. Mamoru nodded, as though taking this new piece of information under consideration.

"If she didn't notice, why did she asked about you? A few seconds is all it takes to lose something, Taiki," Mamoru glanced to the camera and flicked a shadow of a smile, his composure had returned. He had control over everything again. "Your job, the only job I gave you, was to watch her. Instead, I come back to find you gone, her hands still holding your gun, and you walking in with food. Tell me, Taiki, was that donut worth it?" Mamoru had begun pacing around Taiki like a hunter over its prey. Taiki's mouth began to move, but no sounds came. He desperately tried to escape his bonds, but all efforts failed. Mamoru smiled at his attempts and reached for the knife off the desk.

Knife seems too dull to explain what he was about to use. The blade had to be a foot long and looked sharp enough to give a clean slice. It reminded me of a small sword; something used by pirates. Leaning closer to Taiki Mamoru whispered something into his ear, all around the TV leaned closer in case we could hear, Taiki's response was obvious. _What did Mamoru say?_ Taiki's eyes widened, he shook his head slowly and he released a small shriek and all the color drained from his face. Shock completely took over his body. I wrapped an arm around my body to brace myself on what was about to happen.

Mamoru slid his jacket off and threw it across the desk to another chair. He then slid the blade slowly across one of Taiki's upward facing wrists. Taiki cried out in pain and instinctively jerked the injured arm, while he tried to move his other wrist to the cut one. He slowly moved his injured wrist trying to somehow stop the bleeding while looking at Mamoru, begging for only this cut to be his punishment, still begging for mercy and forgiveness. Mamoru leaned against the desk and watched Taiki struggle for freedom, a smile playing across his lips. Taiki's attention was torn between his wrist and Mamoru, looking at each as he fought. The blood flowed from his wrist and spilled onto the chair, his struggles increasing the flow. Soon after it began to drop slowly into the floor creating a small red puddle. As Taiki desperately struggled to free himself more blood came from the wound, making the puddle a small pool. Everything Taiki did caused more pain and more blood to come to the wound. A few officers turned their heads as Mamoru continued. Shaking his head, he said in a low rough voice, 

"You, Taiki, are not only a disgrace but a disappointment."

Holding the knife over Taiki's other wrist; Mamoru shook his head and sighed loudly. He lowered the blade to Taiki's awaiting wrist and slid it across the tender flesh. More blood pooled out and fell to the carpet. Another cry came from Taiki as he continued to struggle. This time Taiki pulled and thrashed both arms, maybe hoping in vain that the ropes would loosen. He seemed to forget about everything else, tears were falling down his face and cries were coming from his mouth.

Mamoru leaned down to Taiki and whispered something to him. Taiki began begging for Mamoru to be merciful. Mercy, forgiveness, and compassion; Taiki pleaded for all or one. Mamoru closed his eyes, as though annoyed, and shook his head. He opened his eyes and shifted the knife in his hand. He looked Taiki over and wiped the knife on the crying man's back, almost careful not to cut him. 

"I didn't want to have to do this you know. But because of you I could have lost something very important," Mamoru's voice had gone back down to a low thick whisper, we had to strain to hear him, "I can't trust you, Kou. I can't leave you here unpunished. And I can't leave you alive. You are a witness, an accessory, and undoubtedly you would tell the authorities everything that you know. What other options do I have? Besides, if _I_ gave you to the police they would never punish you for your crime,"

Mamoru, then, pushed the blade of the knife against Taiki's throat and pushed down hard enough for a small drop of blood to form. Without looking up Mamoru said in a louder voice, "He deserves this, Princess." He then slid the knife across Taiki's neck, leaving a thin bloody red line behind it. Perfectly straight, that was what pirates called "a second smile". The cut to the throat started under one ear below the jaw and ran straight to the other side. When he finished he wiped the blood again on Taiki's back and watched as all life left. The blood flowed faster at Taiki's throat than it had done at his wrists. His wrists lay face up, still bound, not moving as he tried to scream out. By the time Mamoru had cleaned the knife, Taiki was dead. The front of his shirt painted red, with another small pool of blood forming in front of the chair.

I wrapped my arms tighter around myself, never would I forget the death of Taiki Kou. I had seen death before, had even killed; but never had I seen one human torture another in such a violent and gruesome way. _This is the man that has your daughter._ The thought shook through me as I watched Mamoru move across the screen. He moved as though nothing out of the ordinary had taken place, he didn't look back and didn't make a sound. He walked over to his coat, pulled out a white envelope, and put the knife on the chair. He, then, walked back to the desk and cleared a spot for the envelope. Placing it down, he turned to the camera and began walking towards it. 

Then all went black. Then the snow returned to the screen.

We all stared at the snow on the screen, almost waiting for something else to happen. No one moved. No one made a sound. I felt the eyes of a few men on me and I felt very aware of myself. They all had to realize that I was the one Mamoru had spoken to in the video, and that the little girl was mine. One of the officers turned the television and VCR off and placed the tape into an evidence bag. I moved towards the desk and ignored the murmuring behind me. I felt the world around my move, but I did not stop. Everything was in tunnel vision, I went straight to the desk and saw nothing else. I picked up the envelope and turned to leave.

"Usagi, you can't just take that," the chief said from by the TV, he reached out and lightly held my arm. The connection was the first contact I had had since Seiya's death. It stopped me.

"Actually, sir, I can," I replied, pulling out a small packet, then pointing out a specific paragraph granting me all access to information and evidence concerning Mamoru, "This envelope is addressed to me. We know it's from him. I am not taking the video, seeing it once was enough."

Silence. 

I knew I was overstepping my grounds, technically they had the right to see it first or at least with me since it was now their jurisdiction, but I needed to see this letter alone. He sighed and shook his head,

"We don't need it tonight, but we need to see it. Mark it for evidence and see if it has anything useful such as where Mamoru went after he…after he did this. Will you bring it to the station tomorrow?"

I nodded and left, taking the envelope with me. 

His voice stopped my at the door, "Usagi, We'll find this bastard. Don't worry." 

I nodded again and continued without turning back. _I need to find him._ I made it out the door of the study and leaned against the wall.

"Jesus," I breathed out, "Why?"

_Why is the happening to us?_ I moved down the stairs and walked out the door. The cold night air hit me like a slap in the face, making me wish I had something to wrap around myself. I walked to my car, behind the house, and unlocked the door. I could have slapped myself. My jacket. I was in such a hurry to get out of that house I must have walked right past it. 

I walked back to the house and got my jacket from the two guards I had seen when I came in. As I returned to my car I thought I felt eyes on me. Looking around I saw nothing. Shaking it off as paranoia I walked to my car, but faster. The feeling still made me turn around a few times, but I saw nothing. I had just past with garage when a hand grabbed mine and pulled me to the side.

_Oh God._

I knew who it was the moment he touched me. _Mamoru._ He pushed me against the wall, using the shadows to hide us, and covered my mouth with his other hand. I knew that he wouldn't hurt me; his grip on my arm was firm but not painful. But I was terrified. I had just seen him murder but surely he wouldn't kill me. Not here. I tried to push him away, but his strength overpowered me. He took as step closer, pinning me against the cold brick wall.

"I think I like this game better, now that the players have been changed," his breath brushed against my face in hot puffs. I could tell he was smiling as he lowered his eyes to mine. Even in the dark I could see the restrained anger in him. He pressed his body closer to mine until there was barely any space between us. My nerves were on fire and my body was shaking. I tried to speak, but his hand prevented me. I tried to kick out against him, but it did no good. He released my mouth but kept a firm grip on my arm.

"You bastard," I hissed into his face, "You fucking bastard," I tried to scream, but only a horse whisper came out. The cold air hitting my throat had caused my voice to come out ragged and hoarse; something I had always had to deal with when outside in winter weather. I felt the tears coming, as I used my free arm and began beating down on his chest. It had no effect on him, just as I knew it wouldn't. My anger had come alive again. My fury was awakened. Any sadness or fatigue I had felt in the house was gone, my anger was all I felt.

"Why? Because I killed your husband, a lying bastard who you didn't love and who deserved to die, or because I have your little girl?" a smile formed on his lips, like after telling a joke.

_This is a game to him._ The realization froze me for a second. A second was all he needed. He pulled me closer to the shadows and covered my mouth with his hand again and waited for the men to pass by. I didn't even hear them coming.

I turned my head away from him as soon as he released my mouth, "I'm here to see your reaction to Taiki's death," he stated. I was shocked. He came for my reaction? The ridiculousness of it made me stand with my mouth open, for only a moment. Turning back, I searched his face for an answer to an unknown question,

"You are a bastard. No one deserves to be killed like that." We were inches apart from each other the heat off of his body was pouring unto me. As much as I hated doing so, I felt my body leaning closer to his for its warmth. The wall behind me felt like ice against my back. I had my jacket in my arms when he pulled me to the side, but somewhere between the line to the car and the wall my jacket had fallen. The cold was making my back and arm feel numb. I felt us getting closer, whether it was my body searching for warmth or him pulling me close I couldn't tell.

"He did. He left Chibi-Usa alone when I distinctly told him not to. He only had to watch her for moments. The last thing I need is a dead little girl on my hands. Did you know that she had a loaded gun in her hands when I walked in? It was ready to fire; the safety had been taken off," his anger briefly came out, but he quickly controlled it. 

I didn't know how to react to his anger. I felt my anger now center on the dead man in the house and on the man I was standing with.

"Well, Princess, I hope you enjoy this next chance to get her. Chibi-Usa has been asking for you." He loosened his grip on me and stepped away as though he was going to leave, but then turned back to me.

He pushed me against the wall again, turned my face towards his, and whispered, "I'm sorry you had to see his death. He knew what he was getting into when I approached him. I made sure he understood everything, the rewards and the consequences if he obeyed or disobeyed. I asked for one thing and didn't force him to accept," I was barely aware of his other arm wrapping around me. I was in such a shocked state that he was explaining his reasoning to me, "If you believe anything, Princess, know I will never ever hurt that little girl." I nodded slowly, I knew that he wouldn't hurt her. Family was a strong bond. If he wanted her dead, she would be. The explosion of the guard house, Seiya and Taiki were all signs of his power to kill. He wouldn't kill Chibi-Usa, although, as I thought of Taiki, those who worked for him were another story. He looked like he was going to say something else when he closed his mouth and watched me. This time I heard the guards walking back to the house, there were three of them talking about the man who had killed Mr. Kou. Mamoru's eyes never left mine. I should have called out or walked back over to them. I should have moved away and gone to my car. I should have done something. He wouldn't have stopped me, couldn't have. Instead I remained motionless, my eyes never leaving his. 

He released a breath and I felt it blow against my hair, he closed his eyes briefly and then opened them again.

"Why?" he asked, taking a step closer, if it was possible.

"I don't know," the sound of my own voice surprised me; it was shaky and just as low as his was. He smiled and leaned down closer,

"I do."

I moved my head to the side and questioned him silently, _why?_

"They aren't part of this, sweetheart, it's always just you and me. Seiya was just in the way, he was blocking you from the truth." 

I thought about what he had said and spoke quietly,

"What truth?" 

He leaned his head against the cold wall beside me, I turned to look at his profile and he nodded slowly, 

"You have to find out for yourself, you won't believe it coming from me or anyone. And you will have her back again, but not yet."

"When?" 

He moved his head and leaned his forehead against mine, the coldness of it widened my eyes but the warmth flowed back,

"Can you accept everything, Princess?" he placed two fingers against my mouth, "Don't answer, you don't know. But we both know that when we separate tonight, you will use every means to find out who Taiki really was, which will be pointless. Either when you catch me and charge me with crimes or when you accept who I am and the truth. That is when you will see our little princess. Seiya was not who you believed him to be. He had secrets, too," he paused, "I love her, Usa."

I didn't know what to feel. The world just stopped moving. I stood there and felt my eyes begin to water.

"Go on, Princess, cry," he whispered. Mamoru was comforting me, at another time I would have laughed at the idea of it. The man I hated more than anything was comforting me. The man, who had caused all my pain, was comforting me. I felt his arm tighten around my waist and his other arm against my back. I felt the tears flowing and couldn't stop them. I lost it. I cried for Seiya, for Chibi-Usa, and me. I cried out of worry, fear, and confusion. And Mamoru stood there, holding me. I was so weak and drained at that moment I couldn't think straight. It didn't even register who he was. Finally I stopped and forced a laugh,

"I can't believe this."

"You looked like you needed it," he looked down to me and looked like he was going to say something when he changed his mind and said something else, "I don't want to hurt you. But until you can find the truth, and accept everything, this has to continue."

I could have laughed when he said 'he didn't want to hurt me'. The arm on my back slowly moved down to my waist. I felt him move closer to me and I knew what he was going to do. I couldn't do this. Not now. Never. He must have felt me tense up because he looked down and his eyes found mine, he smiled slightly and lowered his head,

"Just one, Princess, you want this and I need this," his voice was soft. I kept my eyes locked with his and I watched as he lowered his face closer to mine. I felt his lips touched mine, a butterfly kiss. I closed my eyes, but I didn't respond. His lips touched mine again and deepened for a longer kiss. I held my arms by my side and refused to move. He moved one arm up my back to rest at my neck, with his fingers playing at my hair. His other arm tightened around my waist, pulling me closer. I lost my control. I lost everything I was holding onto. I needed to hold on to something. 

In an instant I melted against him, opening my mouth as a moan escaped my lips. He took the break as an invitation and began to explore and caress my mouth and lips. _Oh God._ I moved my hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck, bringing him closer to me. I couldn't think. I couldn't stop.

"God, Usako, I want you," he pressed against my lips. I kissed him again with this same fire as before. I pulled back and looked at his face. There was pain in his eyes, and all my anger came back.

"You have all the clues in front of you. You need to figure out the truth and accept it. It's going to hurt, but you have to know. I can only help you so much, this is for you to find out." He brushed his lips against mine in a chaste kiss and released me. He then turned to leave and looked back, smiling he offered me a mock solute,

"Good bye, Princess, till next time." I watched him leave and disappear into the shadows not bothering to follow after him, not bothering to call for help. This had to end sometime and it was between us. 

_Why is this happening? What did I just do?_ I walked on unsteady feet to my car, bent my head down onto door, and cried.

- - - - - - - 

I somehow made it back to my hotel room and locked the door. I used all three locks on the door and pushed a small table in front of the door. I needed to feel safe. I needed to be alone. I needed to feel protection. I was alone. I walked over to the bed, thoroughly exhausted, and collapsed.

Between the murder, seeing Chibi-Usa, seeing Mamoru, the curiosity to see what was in the envelope…I couldn't sleep. Just thinking about the kiss made my stomach tighten into horrible knots. _How could I do that? What am I doing?_

I turned on the lamp by the bed and grabbed the envelope. It was a common white envelope, with my name written on the center. I opened it and read the letter inside,

'" Princess,

I hope that you are enjoying this game as much as we are. Chibi-Usa is just crazy about me. She misses you, though. I have to explain to her every night that you are on business. I wonder if she believes me, I don't think she believed me about what I told her about her father. How he went to visit his parents; but aren't his parents dead? Such a smart girl. 

Did you enjoy the video? Criminals must pay. Chibi-Usa truly is a child to cherish, Princess.

Your next task is to find another person.

Naru Osaka. Find her and you find the disk; the one you dropped before. That was very careless of you; you finally get such a valuable disk and then loose it before you even left the building. What do you hope to find on it?

M."'

A picture fell out of the envelope, one of a woman with short reddish wavy hair. On the back, _Naru Osaka _was scribbled.

I felt a rush of anger and directing my energy to finding the man who had my daughter, the man who I could have arrested moments before. I called the Agency and found out all the information I could on Taiki Kou and Naru Osaka. She had a very interesting resume.

Murder on multiple accounts, robbery, hacking into both businesses and banks, and arson. She struck me as a hard and dangerous woman, and somehow she was connected to getting my daughter back.

I took Chibi-Usa's picture out of my purse; I had to look at her before I went to sleep. After changing into a big T-shirt, I crawled into the cold bed and tried to fall asleep. Images of murder, Mamoru, and Chibi-Usa filled my head. I would see Chibi-Usa waving to the camera and Mamoru was there; I would see Taiki Kou and Mamoru was there; I would see myself, alone in a dark room with only Mamoru with me. I saw my life before this game with Mamoru began and watched everything disappear. A_mazing how just a few seconds is all it takes to lose everything_, Mamoru's voice sounded in my mind as I thought about his words to Taiki. I turned over and faced the closed blinds. I didn't realize that I was crying again until the wet tears fell on my arm. 

- - - - - - 

I woke to the sound of the radio in the next room. Thin walls had always been one of the curses of cheap motels. After a quick shower I got dressed, taking care to cover my puffy eyes. I headed to the local police department determined to find answers. Mamoru had been there last night at the crime scene, had he been in the room with us? Was he still here in the city? Was Chibi-Usa here? What truths? Why would it be hard to accept them? Was there anything on the tape we missed? I needed to find out more information. 

Perhaps someone remembered something at the crime scene. Taiki's butler, Yaten, was the one to find him and had been no help in the investigation; after walking into the study to clean, Yaten had found the body of his employer. My focus was on Mamoru. He had been there with us, or at least with me, last night. Had Mamoru been a regular in that house? Had Chibi-Usa?

I had to find out from the detective and see if all of the people who were in the room had reason to be there. And also I wanted to look at the tape again, in case Mamoru had left any clues. It was the perfect place to leave it. We were so caught up in watching the death that everything else was ignored, a lot was said between Taiki and Mamoru perhaps something that could help us.

I felt my like old self as I drove into the parking lot. I knew what I had to do and I was going to do it. I had a plan. Mamoru might have had the advantage before, but I was going to win this game. I felt new hope as I remembered Chibi-Usa from the tape last night, I glanced at the picture of Chibi-Usa in the passenger seat and smiled. She was bright and alive. I was so close.

I spent most of the day with the local police, going over chain of evidence papers and the officers who were on the scene last night. We found nothing. Mamoru had been right, though, Taiki Kou had no criminal record. No information on him could be found in the system. After searching, we found a Naru Osaka held residence in Cherish, Washington. We watched the video again; but this time I watched with different eyes, knowing eyes. Taiki had been irresponsible with my daughter, my only family. Any mother would want her daughter to be safe, but death was not the answer. I was furious when Taiki walked onto the screen. As I watched again, I felt shame for my anger. No man deserved to be tortured like he had been. 

After calling my supervisor to check-in and report, I was informed of my partner. Taiki's death made Mamoru's case a priority case with an entire team behind it. My partner, Motoki Furuka, was flying in on the next flight. We would meet up tomorrow and head for Cherish, Washington. It had been a long time since I had seen Motoki. I had often wondered what had become of him. If I remembered correctly, Motiki had his ownpast with Mamoru. Odd how the circle was connecting.

Darkness greeted me as I entered my room. _Glorious darkness._ Sexist men and glowing fluorescent light had surrounded me all day; the darkness was heaven. This morning I had sealed the blinds closed so that no piece of light could come in. Now, the lights from the parking lot beat against the closed blinds. I dropped my purse on the table by the door and picked up my nightdress from the chair. I walked over to the bathroom without thinking. The darkness was so powerful, I couldn't tell if my eyes were open or closed. I hit the wall with my hand trying to get the light switch and found it on my second try. Light flooded over me and I winced back, then slammed the door and headed to the shower. After finding the perfect setting I crawled into the falling water and stood.

"This is heaven," I said quietly. No one was there to hear me, but I had to say it. The heated water pelted down onto my back and shoulders, releasing some of the tension while the body soap left a scent of spring flowers in the bathroom and on me. I rinsed the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair and inhaled the rich aroma I had created, spring flowers and strawberries. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes, had the water not been hitting so strong I might have fallen asleep where I stood. Sighing I turned the water off and slipped into my nightdress and combed out my hair. I took a moment to look at myself in the mirror.

_Maybe this is all some god-awful nightmare._ I was a widowed mother who had lost her daughter to a madman. I looked tired and too thin, my cheeks bones were more prominent and half of my clothes were at least a size to big. The stress of everything was showing. I shook my head and headed to my bed. I turned the light off before opening the door and stared into the dark room. All I could see was darkness. My foot brushed the leg of the bed and I crawled under the covers releasing a breath as I settled. I heard someone walking outside of the room and tried to bury my head deeper into the pillow. 

Through closed eyes I saw another life. Chibi-Usa and Mamoru. Drifting I felt the warmth from so long ago cover me. There was something missing, but nothing was gone. I thought of Seiya as I fell into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke with a start as the dreams from last night rushed through my mind. Images of Chibi-Usa, of Mamoru, and of me thrown together into a jumble of pictures and scenes. I shook my head as the memory of Mamoru kissing me came to my mind. 

__

'Sooner or later you are going to have to face up to it Usa', I thought as I walked to the bathroom. I would think about Mamoru later. Right now I needed to take a shower and then go over the information we had gotten.

"We," I muttered as I turned on the hot water. I had been assigned a partner. Because of the multiple deaths at the hand of Mamoru, this case was now an official case by the Agency and because agents had been killed it was a priority. I knew haw hard it had been for me to be left on this case, so any problems that I had were left unsaid. I let the hot water flow over me and let all my worries leave for just one moment. 

"God, my life is messed up," I said to myself. I thought back to when Seiya and I had first started out together, life was so simple back then. There had been no Mamoru, no assignments that took lives, and no new partners. When I really thought about it, the men in my life caused all my problems. Seiya was the reason I cried every night, I missed everything about him and hadn't gotten the closure I needed at the funeral. Mamoru was the reason I stayed up every night, going over every piece of paper praying that this time I would see something that we had missed. And this new partner, he was one more obstacle that was blocking my way. Everything I did now, I had to think about another person with me. 

__

'Why can't things be like they were before?' That was the question that always came to my mind when I saw a family together, or heard a couple laughing, or when I was by myself thinking about life.

I got out of the shower and dressed for the day. We were scheduled to leave and fly to Washington where Naru Osaka had a residence. I had a feeling we would find her in a similar style that we had found Paul, but Mamoru had never killed a woman. At least that we knew of.

I returned to the police station and tied up the loose ends with the officers and spent most of my day copying more material on Naru Osaka. After lunch, I returned to the hotel, gathered my bags and checked out. I walked down to the lobby and adjusted my bag on my shoulder. There he was. Motoki Furuka. His reputation definitely preceded him; he had done well for himself. An ex-pilot for the navy and an ex-agent for the CIA, most of the cases he worked on had all been solved. I tried to remember the number, was it five percent or ten percent of his cases remained unsolved? Whichever it was an unprecedented number for his caseload and case type. I watched as all the females in the lobby had an eye on him, waiting for him to move their way. Even I had to admit, Motoki Furuka was a handsome man, but the last thing I wanted to worry about was another male in my life. Motoki had green eyes that reminded me of a cat's on Halloween and rich sandy brown hair that fell just short of his eyes. His time in the navy had put him in shape, and it looked as though he had kept busy, not an ounce of fat could be seen on him. It had been to long since we had seen each other last.

"Usagi," he called as I walked towards him, we embraced lightly, then headed out the doors. Taking my bag he led the way towards the taxi that waited for us. We sat in the backseat and he pulled out a manila folder and placed it on his lap, "I was looking over the information on Mamoru and saw that you, Seiya, and Mamoru have met on a few occasions. In fact, you had been kidnapped by Mamoru a few years ago." 

"Yes. A little over five years ago. Seiya and I had split up looking for the entrance to the place where we had believed a suspect to be. Mamoru's men surprised me, the next thing I knew I was in a small room. I was held captive for a few months before Seiya and a team of agents found me," I shuddered as I remembered the whole ordeal, "However I don't see how what happened five years ago has anything to do with right now." So much had changed in those five years; and so much had remained.

"I'm just trying to get the information down. I'd hate to run into Mamoru and not know everything." I felt his eyes on me and I nodded even as friends I had to keep that distance, I kept my eyes glued to the window. "And the last time you encountered Mamoru was when your daughter was taken?"

"Yes." It was a lie, but I couldn't bring myself to talk about what had happened just the other night. How do you explain to your partner of twelve hours that while he was flying into town, you were kissing the man you both are after? I wonder if he knew I was lying.

He nodded and began flipping threw other papers, accepting my word. This was new for me. The only partner I had ever had was Seiya. We were a team; we did everything in perfect synchronization. The key to being partners with someone was knowing their reactions and how they thought, Seiya and I were perfect. True, I knew Motoki, but time had distanced our friendship. '_I can't do this again_.'

We made it to the airport and boarded our plane with little hassle. It never fails to amaze me how the airport personnel know that we are government agents but still harass us before allowing us to board the plane with our weapons. That is until the plane is about to take off, and then allow us entry. Amazing.

We sat down and Motoki continued to study the information while I slept. When I woke we were about twenty minutes to landing. I had never been to the state of Washington before, and from what I saw from the plane, I wouldn't care to return. I lived for the big city excitement, even at this point in my life. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are currently approaching Cherish National Airport. If you will return all tray tables and seats to their upright position and buckle all seatbelts we shall be landing in about ten minutes," the stewardess's voice sounded through the cabin; actually it sounded more like a recording than a woman.

Finally we landed and retrieved our luggage. I watched Motoki stretch out his arms and stifle a yawn. 

"Well Miss Usagi, I think I'm gonna find the nearest hotel, hope like hell its ours, and fall into the best sleep I've ever had," Motoki said picking up his bag and then mine. I smiled as he struggled to hold both bags on his shoulder, "Man, what is in this thing?" His back was bent over and his arms were struggling. I smiled and took my bag from him without much trouble.

"A girl has to have the bare necessities of life, Motoki," I answered as we found the train to our hotel. Seiya also commented about my bags too, he always said that it was ridiculous for someone to have a bag that was twice the weight of the owner. A girl needs her life with her at all times, that is my theory.

We made it to the hotel and found our rooms. Actually these were the nicest hotel rooms I had seen in a while. I walked with Motoki into his room and we agreed that for tonight we needed sleep and tomorrow we would go to the police headquarters and find out what the men there had to say about Miss Osaka. After leaving his room I found mine a few doors down the hall. Room 536.

I unlocked the door to my room and dropped my bags as soon as I was through. I turned around to lock the door when a hand grabbed my mouth and guided my hand to the door lock.

The hand didn't leave mine but pulled my arm behind my back and twisted it up. 

"Long time no see, Princess," he whispered into my ear. I straightened out in an instant and felt him release me, placing both arms on either side of me. I was trapped between the door and Mamoru. I slowly turned around and found his face inches from mine.

"I could scream and there would be guards here in an instant," I said as calmly as possible, but even I heard the quiver in my voice. I was cursing myself for leaving my gun in my bag, which had just been kicked by Mamoru to the other wall.

"Yes, you could. But you won't, will you?" he had that look in his eyes, daring me to call out. We both knew that if he was caught, by the police, Chibi-Usa would be kept where she was…or worse she could be killed. I shuddered at the thought of her dying because of me. In an instant he was closer to me, not hugging me, but his arms were closer around me than before. I felt the tears coming and tried to blink them away. Every time I saw the man before me I saw Seiya dying, and then I felt Mamoru kissing me and then I always felt the overwhelming sense of no control. 

"She isn't hurt, Usagi. You know I wouldn't hurt that little girl," he almost sounded like he was pleading with me not to cry. I chuckled as the irony hit me. He wanted me to cry over my husband, but not over my daughter who he had taken. "I came to tell you to watch your partner. The last thing I need is to worry about some wannabe hero trying to save the day. And I must say I'm surprised that you found which city we would be in," he had yet to remove his arms from my sides, and I didn't dare want to fight him. I might be in shape, but if we fought it would be hands down victory for him.

"Oh please, you couldn't resist this place. Cherish? My daughter? You practically shouted it out," I could feel him take a step closer. The tears had gone, and I realized that he had just called me Usagi, not Princess. It also occurred to me that we were in almost pitch black. It was nearly midnight when we arrived, and I didn't get a chance to turn on the lights and Mamoru hadn't bothered to. But that didn't detour the fact that I knew what he was doing. The first thing about chasing a suspect, or in our case a known kidnapper and murderer, was to know your man better than he knows himself. I just wish I knew him well enough to know where he was keeping Chibi-Usa. 

"I was wondering when you would pick it up. I remember to mention it in the note, but I wasn't sure if I did on the tape," he shifted his weight a bit, and I felt his leg against mine. "Tell me, Princess, what are you thinking?" he voice had a light sound to it, again I was reminded that this was a game to him.

"How much I hate you," I replied moving my arms slightly to push him away. I needed to get in control of this situation and my being trapped against him was not helping. As I moved, his body moved against mine again, succeeding in pushing me closer to the door and closer to him. There was no space between us and his hands were just barely away from me. The heat of his body was causing my own to react against him. He leaned down and brushed his cheek against mine, then whispered softly,

"You don't hate me," four small words. The power this man had over people astonished me, I didn't hate him. I should. I should despise him, I should want him to die and burn in hell. But I didn't. I couldn't. I froze, until he leaned over again and continued his spell on me, "Princess, you can't hate me. Think about _everything_. Do you hate me?" I shook my head and felt his release a breath. I was tempted to yell for help, if nothing to get him out of him room. I didn't trust having Mamoru Chiba in my room.

"Good," he voice was again not above a whisper, but it sounded so powerful and loud in my quiet room. I felt him slip a paper into the front pocket of my jeans, I shivered slightly at his touch. He had to have felt my response, and kept his hand on my waist, at the spot where my shirt and jeans should have met. Somehow in our little conversation my shirt had moved up a bit revealing my stomach to the dark room. His hand was warm and again I felt my stomach twist. I know what I wanted, but I knew I wouldn't do it.

'_You do hate this man. Stop thinking about him like this. You must get in control here.'_

I heard the voice in my mind, whether it was my conscience, or the wife in me, or the government agent, I don't know. I do know that I didn't pay any attention to it. I became aware of his other arm next to my head, somewhere along the way I had leaned my head on his arm. 

'_God, I'm sick.'_

One month ago, I would never forgive myself for what was going on here. One month ago this would never have happened. One month ago wasn't now. That knowledge scared me more than anything and I didn't want to think about what caused the change. But a change had happened, and I was about to prove that change. Mamoru took another small breath and was about to speak when I stopped him. 

'_This is wrong. Don't do this.'_

I pushed my arms up his chest and felt his heart beating, pounding hard against my hand. Whatever he was going to say died away as my mouth found his. Both of his arms encircled my waist and my arms wrapped around to his back. The intensity of that kiss was unbelievable. Whenever I kissed Seiya I—

'_Oh God.'_

That was it. I broke away suddenly and snapped my head back. I felt new tears coming and Mamoru again bent down and whispered softly,

"The sooner you accept it, Princess, the sooner you will get what you want. DO some investigating, Agent. I do believe that at the end of this, you will be surprised at who the real villain is, " And with that he placed a chaste kiss on my lips and unlocked the door. He slid back into the hall and disappeared into the night. I slid back against the door, shutting it as I went down. 

"Shit," I said quietly. I closed my eyes hoping to wake from another dream, but when I opened my eyes I was back in my room. I felt the need to take a shower and wash him off, but I couldn't move. I looked around the dark room and saw various shapes. The lights coming through the window was enough to light up the room; the park next to the hotel never turned their lights off. In the light I saw a tape and an envelope on the television/VCR. Standing I locked the door with every lock it had and moved to the table with the television on it.

"Another clue to this game of his," I mumbled as I threw the tape and envelope onto the floor. I fell onto my bed and fell asleep instantly. 

- - - - - - -

I woke to the sound of the alarm and phone ringing simultaneously. I fumbled with the alarm clock and heard it hit the ground with a loud crash and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Usagi? I didn't mean to wake you. It's Motoki. I was just gonna see what time you wanted to meet to get to the station?" By the tone of his voice, it sounded as if he'd been up for hours. It took a moment to register that I had slept the whole night. No dreams, no wierd feelings. Perfect, content sleep. 

"Muss have been the locks," I mumbled as I sat up on the bed.

"What?"

"Nothing…..how about two hours….that'll give me time to," I paused as I looked at the video and TV, "go over the material and get ready."

"Great, that'll give me time to go over the material as well and maybe work out for an hour. See ya then Usagi." We hung up and I headed for the video. I sat at the edge of the hotel bed and pushed the tape into the recorder and watched.

The screen was snowy and then went black. After a few seconds a room came into view. The tape was in black and white, and the room looked like an office of some sort. Perhaps it was a security tape. On the bottom of the screen was a time and date. '12:34 am March 24 2000' blinked at me; that was three weeks before we went into out last assignment. Mamoru walked into the room and sat behind the desk, typing on his computer and flip through a few papers. The sound of the typing was the only sound in his room and in mine. This lasted for a few minutes before another figure came into the room. I couldn't see who it was until Mamoru glanced at the camera and at the figure,

"Seiya."

"Mamoru."

The two men stared at each other and Mamoru went back to his typing, then without glancing up he started to speak, "Was there anything that you wanted or is this a courtesy visit?"

"You know damn well what this is about," Seiya sounded more angry than I had ever heard him.

"Oh dear friend, I might know many things," he looked up and smiled as Seiya, "but I have no idea why you are coming to me now." His smile widened as Seiya stormed towards the desk and slammed his hands on the top of the computer.

"Last night…my informant was killed. Rumor has it that your man did it." Mamoru nodded as he turned his computer off and gave Seiya his full attention,

"You've never been on to believe rumors, have you? Now I have no idea who killed your little man. I don't care who killed your little spy. What I want to know is why are you still here? I told you before our friendship is over. I don't kill random innocent people for revenge. That is unnecessary and irresponsible. It brings in too many outside forces…cops, family, and other people who might have wanted that person alive. Now, I suggest you leave here. Rumor has it that you are working for the 'other' side, dear boy," Seiya's breaths were more ragged and his shoulders went up with each breath, "You do know what I will do when I find the proof of your betrayal?"

"Fuck you Mamoru. Do you think I am afraid of you? No one believes that I could do anything wrong. I am the Agency's 'golden child'. I have the perfect wife, the perfect daughter, the perfect family life. I have the perfect record, never had a mark against me. You were disbanded because of an 'accidental' misinterpretation of information. Wish I could apologize about that, but I still think you deserved it. Even if you had proof, who would believe you? I have never left—" Mamoru cut him off by standing and resting his hands on the top of the desk.

"She would believe if she found out on her own."

Silence. Mamoru and Seiya stood face to face, in a contest to wills. Seiya broke down first.

"She won't believe you. She hates you. You destroyed her life when you took her. She still can't talk about it. Is that what you wanted? To traumatize my wife? Was that your revenge? You are some piece of work, Mamoru. So you find a few things out, I will be able to convince everyone that it was all fake." Seiya sat and propped his feet on the desk. Mamoru looked down at his feet, narrowed his eyes, and walked over to one of the file cabinets. He pulled out a file and walked back behind the desk and leaned against the wall. Adding distance between him and Seiya. I wished I could have seen Seiya's face, but from when the camera was I could only see his back.

"Priority File. Seiya Kou. Ex-partner. Betrayed friendship and partnership," Mamoru began, "Criminal. You know Seiya, I have details about the Russian files that were stolen, the NASA shuttle that was destroyed, the list goes on and on, old friend," Mamoru tossed the folder on the desk and watched as Seiya picked it up and read its contents.

"You have no proof of any of these things. You always were a liar," I could tell by the shake in his voice he was scared. Mamoru always did his homework, he didn't make accusations. Seiya stood and turned to leave. He paused at the door and looked back over his shoulder when Mamoru cleared his throat.

"They will know, Hen," Mamoru sounded different. Same voice, but his tone was something I had never heard.

"No one will believe you; I will convince them that everything you have is false. Technology is man's best friend. And the day they _do_ believe you will be over my dead body," Seiya opened the door and left. Mamoru walked back to his desk and stared at the door, or where the rood should be. From the camera angle I couldn't see it for sure. He nodded and spoke clearly, "So be it, Seiya," and turned his computer back on. 

The screen went black again and another room came into view. This one in color. 

"Mamoru! You're back!" I caught my breath as Chibi-Usa squealed and ran into Mamoru's arms. The date on the lower part of the camera said that this had taken place yesterday.

"Hey there Munchkin, what's happenin'?" Mamoru scooped her up and swung her around in his arms. 

"Nothing. I did something for Momma. Where were you?" She frowned. 

"I had to do some shopping. We have to eat, don't we?" 

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You always have the food made. We never eat out."

"Okay. I did go shopping, but nothing really good to buy," he put her down and picked up a paper from where she had been working, "What's this?"

"It's something for Momma. It's nothing big, just a picture. But I thought maybe she would come back if she knew I missed her," she frowned, again, as she said this. She looked close to tears. I felt my heartbreak as she said it. I was trying so hard to find her, and I was still at square one.

"What about your father?" Mamoru asked taking the paper over to her. She frowned again and shook her head. Mamoru sighed and told her to go and eat.

"What about that?" she asked pointed to his hand with the paper.

"How about this. If I see Mom, I'll give it to her," it was a statement and not a question. She looked confused for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"Do you know why she isn't here?" He seemed to stiffen when she asked that. 

"I don't think she knows where we are," he replied. His voice soft again.

"Oh. But Momma know everything," she was still confused and standing in the middle of the room clutching Panther. I smiled and wiped away a fallen tear she looked so beautiful. God, I missed her so much.

"Does she?" he laughed as he asked. She nodded and walked to the door on the opposite side of the room from where he had come in.

"Except for the you." And with that she opened to the door and walked out. Mamoru stood staring at the door for a few minutes and cursed as he folded the picture up and stuck it in his pocket.

The screen then when black, followed by snow.

I stared at the screen, begging for more. Just one more second of Chibi-Usa. I needed to see where they were and what she meant. '_Damn it, I need more information.'_ I stood and reached to turn the TV off.

--------

HI GUYS!!!!! First off, thank all of you who reviewed *shakes head* I can't say how wonderful that made me feel to have those reviews. And thank you to all the e-mails *giggles* it motivated me…that and my wonderful IMers. LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!

*grins* Reviews rock!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ****

Chapter 4

The picture Chibi-Usa had drawn lay in my hands as I looked around the room. Surely, there was something else. Blinking back the tears I looked down, again. In the drawing, my arms were around Chibi-Usa and Mamoru's were around me. She had even labeled each of us with her wobbled cursive. It hurt to be reminded that she was just a child, a child who hadn't seen her mother in a month. This was something that didn't need to go into any file or any police report, she was mine and I swore I would get her back. Looking at the picture, part of me wanting to get rid of it; never would we be that family. Another part, the great part, wanted to keep it close to my heart. 

I sat a few moments concentrating on turning my thoughts away from Chibi-Usa and onto what needed to be done today. As I rushed through the halls of the hotel I cursed myself for waiting that long to get ready. I knew I would be late. If I hadn't watched the video again and hadn't looked at the drawing I could have made the morning meeting on time. By the time I reached the station is was already quarter past eight, fifteen minutes late. Slipping through the door I sat beside Motoki and glanced over his shoulder to catch up. Apparently the meeting, so far, has been about circles. 

"Miss Tsukino, glad you could make it," the woman, who had been in mid-sentence, stopped and looked at me. I inwardly cringed at the tone and attention. I looked up and met the brown eyes of Talia Sirneck. Captain Sirneck and I had worked together a few years back when Seiya and I had been on the track of a serial killer nicknamed Beryl. Named for the beryl stone left at each crime scene. Talia's blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the base of her neck, with a few side strands framing her face. The black suit she wore provided the professional side needed, while the red silk undershirt hinted towards the feminine. I could feel the color rising as she continued to stare at me, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry," the words came out before I could think stop them and sounded inappropriate for an answer, "the traffic was heavier than I had thought." It hadn't been a lie; traffic had been bad. However, she didn't have to know that I had walked to the station from the hotel. She nodded and continued on with her summary and directions. They had located Naru's house only to find it empty and ransacked. There was round the clock police watch on the house, on the chance that she return. Although we didn't have a body, the feeling I had gotten from the room was that they didn't expect to find her alive. I chewed on the top of my pen as I thought more about that angle. I had doubts that Mamoru would kill someone for no reason and then hide the body. So far he had not been one to hide anything, in fact he seemed one to display his actions. Keeping this to myself, I tuned in to hear the last of what Talia had said. She had arranged for Motoki and I to look at the house; perhaps we would find something they had missed. Or at the most, we would get a feel for the character that Naru Osaka had been. Two detectives in the room had been assigned to go over the files on Osaka and personal acquaintances she had.

Nodding Motoki and I rose and left. Before he had made it half way down the hall Talia stopped us and laid a hand on my arm.

"Usagi, I know this seems inadequate, but I'm sorry for the loss of Seiya. He was a good agent and a good man."

I put on my thank-you smile and told her that what was important was finding the man who killed him. A whisper, in my mind, asked if that what was important. I had begun to wonder if I was losing my edge. This case was a search for my family, not a killer. If I had Chibi-Usa with me, would I hunt Mamoru down with such energy? I wanted to say, "yes, of course I would" but part of me knew I wouldn't. What had been between Seiya and Mamoru had gone beyond the law, it was a personal fight that had ended wrong. My feelings for Seiya had always been up front, I loved him. He was the father to my child and loved her with all his heart. I had never considered my feelings for Mamoru, but even as I walked down the halls of the police station I felt my stomach twist and my cheeks burn. _It has to be frustration and anticipation_, I told myself. He had a passion and intensity Seiya never showed. Mamoru had again eluded us, but when we found him it would be a glorious day.

"Traffic, huh?" Motoki's laugh broke me out of my thoughts and I answered him with a smile.

"You wouldn't believe the number of cars on the road this morning."

"I'll bet," he nodded as he opened the door for me, "but were you in one of those cars?"

"Weather sure is nice today."

"Thought so." I smiled and led the way to the car. 

- - - - - - -

The drive to the Osaka house turned out to be shorter than we thought which gave us more time to go through the house. The houses on her street made me stare in awe. Million-dollar homes lined both sides of the road. They looked like mini chateaux, beautiful mansions where the rich and famous would dance away a night at a party. Motoki whistled as he parked the car in front of one of the white chateaux, "Looks like Naru was loaded."

I nodded as I got out of the car and envied the woman we were sent to search out. I fell in love with the house; it was everything young girls dreamed of. The stone of the house was the old English stone used in modern houses, to look like the cottages of England. The wooden doors leading into the mansion were tall enough for someone twice my size to go through. The gardens had a magic of their own. Along the driveway were bushes of roses and irises, the green grass has recently been mowed and a fountain in the center had two swans forever spitting water into the small pond. Together we walked into the house with the uniformed officers escorting us around, the cold air hitting us before we even crossed the threshold. The second we crossed over I knew we were too late to find anything. The house had been completed turned upside down. Papers and books lay thrown on the ground, the furniture was thrown about cut and ripped. I snapped on my gloves and got to work on the first floor, while Motoki did the same on the second. 

I started first with the library. It looked like a small war had taken place in the room. Patches of blue carpet could be seen beneath papers and stuffing and books. I picked up a few random pages and decided they had simply been torn out of the books. It would take too long to go through all the pages here, and I didn't think paper was what we were looking for. Originally Seiya and I had been after a disk, that would be where the answers were. I flipped on the computer in the corner. The entire hard drive had been cleared, meaning anything that _had_ been there was now gone. I didn't like the way that had worked out; I called the officer in and had him bring the computer back to the station. Maybe there was something on there that one of the tech guys could figure out. I finished my search of the bottom floor with frustration. Whoever had ransacked this place had done so in an amateur style, but had been thorough. 

Motoki came down the stairs as I walked back to the front door,

"Nothing upstairs."

"Guess its back to the station then," I replied as we walked out. The cool breeze was nice, even though the house had been cool the air in the house had been cramped. This was still a house that was lived in, even if the owner was gone.

- - - - - - -

As I poured over my part of the names and places associated with Naru, I cursed her. Who had this many acquaintances? And worse, who had this many acquaintances who "didn't know" her? We were getting no where with this part of the investigation. My list held roughly fifty names or places, all of which so far had "never heard of an Naru Osaka". I almost wanted to believe that she didn't exist, because apparently nobody had ever heard of her. However, I knew we needed to continue the search for her. She could be the link to finding Mamoru, or at least getting one step closer.

The search through the names became a task that I could do in my sleep. Simple computer searches, and telephone calls. My thoughts drifted to my daughter before I could stop them. By God I missed her. Her drawing had been so childish and simple that it was hard to believe she wasn't happy. Was Mamoru taking good care of her? Did she know that he had killed Seiya? I sighed as I came to the last page of my list. Nothing was going to come out of this.

- - - - - - -

Tired and frustrated I walked into my room and leaned against the door. I smiled as I looked around the room at least tomorrow I wouldn't be late. Motoki and I had arranged to meet for an early breakfast to go over some kind of plan. After doing a quick sweep of the room, I found no one had come in. I should have felt relief and not disappointed. _You just wanted someone to have been here to give you another clue_, I reassured myself, _that is all_. There was no other reason for wanting my private room invaded. After a quick shower I changed into went through my closet looking for a specific thing. It seemed like everything had boiled over to that exact moment, had it not been for Chibi-Usa I would have given up and turned the case to someone else. The stress, frustration, patience…everything was getting to be too much. Tonight I wanted to feel human again. 

As I moved over to my drawers and began throwing clothes in a wild search. Tugging the towel tighter around myself, I let out a small cheer as my fingers brushed over the silk. Tonight, just for tonight, I would not be Agent Usagi Tsukino, tonight I was Usagi Tsukino a woman. The light peach silk still had the scent of roses on it from a time long ago. I tried to remember where the scent had come from but could only remember being happy. This gown was my feminine sanctuary. The feel of the softness against my skin made everything go away. The sounds from the next room seemed to dull and the wind beating against the window died down. This was just for me.

Not to turn completely away from my life I brought some files over to the bed and began to go over them. Double and triple checking certain pieces of information, writing down small notes to the side. If anything was to be found in this information, hopefully I would stumble upon it tonight. I didn't stop reading as I picked up the phone. As I cradled the phone to my ear I smiled a bit, the sounds from the next room and even outside disappear but a small ring seemed louder than usual. Before I had a chance to say a word a hard voice yelled into my ear,

"You bitch." Whoever the caller was the voice sounded female. I dropped my pen and twirled it between my fingers. 

"Excuse me?" The only thing it could be was a wrong number. 

"Listen to me, bitch, he belongs to me," she seemed to get louder with every syllable till I held the phone away from my ear. Between the slurred words and harsh breathing I assumed she was drunk and felt anger boil into me. The last thing I needed right now was some drunk ruining my night.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong number," I tried my best to keep my voice sound and calm, "why don't you try again?" Before she had a chance to reply I hung up and went back to the page I had been on. The ringing again had me groaning as I picked the receiver up,

"Don't you ever hang up on me again, you whore," apparently the yelling had not been her "angry" voice. I could almost feel the phone vibrating with her rage.

"Listen, miss, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Mamoru Chiba. He belongs to me. Now you can pack your bags, sweet Usako, and leave before I come and do it for you," she said the word 'Usako" with such contempt that I visibly cringed as I leaned back against the headboard. Before I could get a chance to reply she went on giving me a detailed description of how she would get rid of me. I should have hung up or unplugged the phone, but the moment she mentioned Mamoru my interest was glued. Of course she would have no idea where he was, but questions began to form about their relationship.

Who was she? How long ago had this relationship begun? When did it end? How did she know about me? My heart stopped briefly as a final thought came across, was she near my child?

"…I was going to be someone! He promised me fame and fortune and you…you with your stupid brat will not ruin this for me. My name was going to be in lights, Rei Hino: Star of the Stage." I blinked and cleared my head as she finished her tirade. I closed my eyes and hung up the phone. I now had to deal with a disgruntled lover of the man who I was chasing. He had time to have wild affairs while I was standing to the side waiting for a clue to be dropped. I suddenly felt the anger change to be directed to Mamoru. Who did he think he was? Did he think he could take a woman's dreams and exploit them for his own pleasure? Part of me knew that was unfair, her voice had seemed almost desperate and not to be trusted. I didn't care, I wanted to be angry and him and I would be. He had added more strain on me simply by existing. What gave him that power over my life? When the phone rang for the third time I snatched it up before it could finish the first ring.

"What?" My impatience had be pacing the small space along side the bed.

"Had a hard day, Princess?" The voice on the other end of the phone sounded relaxed and patronizing. _Speak of the devil_, I almost slammed the phone back onto the hook when I threw out curses in a mix of English and Japanese. For a moment I had the satisfaction of silence on the phone. "Better?" I could have screamed for all the good that it would do me.

"No! Listen to me you pigheaded arrogant jerk. I know that you flaunt the fact that you have our daughter and I know the fact that I have no idea how to get to you or here seems to help you sleep at night. But I do not need for you to have your women calling me and making threats. If you think that I will be intimidated by some wanna-be star you are mistaken, I will not be threatened nor will I be ordered around. I am doing my job here trying for find justice, this isn't some sort of game where we can just stop and everything will be just dandy. And if that woman has so much as looked at Chibi-Usa I swore to God I will make both of you pay."

Silence.

I waited. I couldn't even be sure about what I had just yelled, but I knew a weight had been lifted. I sat down on the side of the bed and laid my head in my hand and waited. He hissed out a curse and I could hear a rustling on the other side of the phone. 

"And who was our caller?" he sounded a mix between angry and control. I let out a breath and felt him relax. It was odd the tension seemed to evaporate as I leaned back against the backboard.

"I can't remember, Mamoru. You should know," the resignation in my own voice surprised me, but I was too exhausted to cover.

"Usa, I have no idea who called you but if someone threatened you…" he trailed off and I had a feeling I knew where he was going. Murder. 

"Just another life to give up? You aren't going to kill her," I sat up and beat a hand onto the bed. It was ridiculous. I would not sit and allow him to do a murder; sit there and listen to him plan it.

"You said "wanna-be star" that would probably be Rei," the name sounded familiar and I nodded to the dark room, glad he couldn't see.

"I don't know."

"I do." There was a finality in his voice that had me praying to the gods above. Perhaps she had threatened me. Her vision of death, which consisted of water and knives, formed in my mind. I could see my body floating on a muddy water bank with red lines along my body. Even in her drunken state, Rei Hino had been detailed. 

"Don't do anything Mamoru. Just forget about it," I couldn't believe that I was pleading with him. The only thing that made me continue was that a life was on the line. Nobody deserved to be killed. 

"I didn't call to discuss Rei Hino," with that statement the issue had been pushed aside. I pictured him waving the issue away with a flick of his hand. 

"Why did you call then?" The knots that had miraculously disappeared during my shower had returned full force; my entire neck seemed to bunch up. 

"Don't sigh like that," I caught myself before I rolled my eyes up. It was like talking to and being a child. "I am going to give you a tip. Certain unforeseen issues have arisen. Tomorrow morning there will be a plane leaving at six o'clock for Sydney. Be on it, and go alone. If there is anyone following you or if you take your partner, you won't get down here."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" This conversation had thrown me almost as much as the one from Rei. I couldn't believe he was simply handing Chibi-Usa back over to me.

"There has been a change in plan, Princess, you should be happy. Seiya might have died, but he didn't tie off all his loose ends. It would be _best_ if you made this trip." I waited for him to say more, then let out the breath I held. 

"You are asking me to ruin this investigation."

"I am telling you to come and see our child," his tone changed and it shook me to hear him call her "our" child. 

"We are close to finding Naru Osako, when we do we will find you," I bit my lower lip and prayed the bluff would throw him.

"Naru is currently on vacation on some island," he laughed into the phone, "I don't think you are anywhere close to finding her."

_Damn._ I had no choice; this never was about finding Mamoru. It had always been about Chibi-usa. I could hear more rustling on his side of the phone and tried to focus on that. What was it? I couldn't make out any definite sounds.

"Think about it." It hadn't even occurred to me that he was waiting for an answer. And I did what he said and I thought every angle. I could do what he proposed and go to Sydney. There I could walk into a trap, or I could be given a chance to reunite with my child. I could tell Motoki and the police and perhaps have them alert the Sydney police. We would have the time. The trip to Australia would be over eighteen hours. Or I could go on the plane, then call in. That way no one would be following me, but they would know where Mamoru was. However if they got to him before I got there, I might lose the chance to have my daughter back. The professional in me saw this as a no win situation. I would have to go. But there was a small excitement almost bubbling up; I would see both of them. I scowled as I turned to lie on my side and watch the lights outside.

"What plane is it?" I felt as though I were selling my soul. This act was the final step in my betrayal to Seiya, and yet I didn't feel sorry for that but for going against my profession. We were supposed to stop criminals not go to them when they called out.

"A car will pick you up at the hotel—"

"How did y—"

"You're an easy woman to find, Usa," he laughed. I could almost see him lousing back with a smile on his face. "There are still things you need to know, but sometimes Fate takes control and changes the plan."

Fate? Somehow I had begun to believe that not even Fate could change Mamoru's path. My curiosity about the truths had had spoken before was again peaked. What was it that I could not be told, but had to find out for myself? I glanced at the clock. In seven hours I would be on my way to Australia. 

"I wish I could talk to her," I hadn't even been aware I spoke it until he hummed in agreement, I continued with that trail, "Even kidnappers allow the victim to talk with their loved ones." He hummed again.

"But we both know I wouldn't hurt her, and it would be more painful for her to talk to you and not be guaranteed seeing you. As much as I want to believe it, I can't be sure you aren't going to call someone after we hang up and tell them about this conversation."

I had to give him both points. I hadn't even been positive I wouldn't call Motoki until Mamoru had questioned it. 

"Where is she?" I needed to know.

"Right now? She is downstairs swimming," I nodded, that was most likely the only answer I would get. He wouldn't give away anything he didn't want to. There was a silence for a while and I felt myself drifting to sleep. It was like a great weight was gone, I was going to her tomorrow. Every time I felt myself drifting I gripped the phone harder and sat up. The hours and strain were catching up with me, last night's lack of sleep was making me fall asleep here. "Usako, go to sleep and be down stairs at six." I mumbled something, which made him laugh, and then I was awake enough to finish the conversation.

"Usagi?" A smile crept to my lips as I sank lower into the bed. At his whisper, I needed to somehow hide this conversation.

"Yes, Mamoru?" He waited a beat and his voice changed from light to a humor filled whisper.

"I know how to let you have a good night sleep,"

"How?" God knew I needed one.

"Ask me what I'm wearing." I gaped and forced myself not to smile. He was not going to amuse me. This was Mamoru. Murderer. Kidnapper. Suspected embezzler. 

"Good night." I had planned on hanging up on him when he spoke again.

"Good night, Usa. And, Usako?"

"It's Usagi. And what?"

"Absolutely nothing." He chuckled as he hung up, leaving me to listen to the dial tone. I shook my head and took a deep breath, then set the alarm for five. I would need that time to get ready and pack. I wrapped the sheet around me and began to fall asleep. Images began to form in my mind and mold together, until they had formed the picture of Mamoru. In absolutely nothing. My eyes shot open and I felt like screaming. _Damn him_. I shifted and tried to sleep again, only to have the same image come. 

"Damn him, he did that on purpose," I muttered. I felt like screaming out. The man was the must unnerving creature, and I was letting him get to me. 

- - - - - - -

The trip had been, under different circumstances, enjoyable. At six o'clock a black car was waiting in front of the lobby. It was easier to leave than I had thought it would be. I wondered what the reactions would be when I left. As the plane touched down I felt my heart skip. This was what I had spent the last few weeks dreaming of. I closed my eyes as we slowed down. A man dressed in a black suit came behind me and guided me through the airport to another car.

_This is it_, I couldn't stop myself from shaking nor from hoping that each turn would be the hotel where I would find Mamoru and Chibi-Usa. 

It was that last thought before the sounds of horns and metal torn through the air and everything went black.

HI HI!!! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING…SHE ACTUALLY DID ANOTHER CHAPTER?!?! Yes I did. *cheers* Actually I had **A** chapter four down last week (or thereabouts) but it was awful. I really didn't like it, but I do like this one. So…here ya go! And thank you guys SO SO SO much for all the reviews and e-mails. *smiles* Hope you like it!!


	5. Chapter 5

The sounds came roaring back to me when I blinked awake

The sounds came roaring back to me when I blinked awake. I was still seated in my seat of the car, surrounded by noise and metal. I tried to see the driver, but with the chaos of metal between us I couldn't see beyond the back seat. Slowly my body drained the numb feeling and I prepared myself for the pain that surely would follow. I waited and tried to focus on where the pain might be. By some miracle of God, I had no pain. 

Turning to the right I saw the fire engine red of the car that hit us through the window. Somehow we had escaped injury while totaling the car beyond repair. Perhaps not without total injury, the man Mamoru had sent to drive me had a long gash of blood across his forehead. Deep, by the look of it. I could be the muffled sounds of men calling to me and tried to focus on them. It felt as though I could only center on one thing, and at that moment my focus center was my driver. I felt the arms before I realized what was happening. The wind threw my hair back as I looked into a pair of gentle green eyes. Those gentle eyes then turned hard as I felt my body being patted.

"She's not hurt physically. This is amazing, Mina, the car looks like it was run over by a train repeatedly and this lady gets away with the wind knocked out of her," the greened eyed person was a beautiful brunette. She handed me to another woman, whom I assumed to be Mina. The green-eyed woman was strong, and had the look of one fighting for justice. What I had been once. Mina had eyes a shade lighter than Mamoru's. No, Mina's eyes were a light blue. Her hair was similar to my blonde, but longer held back in a half ponytail. She draped an arm around me and walked me to the ambulance to be looked at by the medics. The rhythm of their accent flowed over me and I felt my lips twich. Chibi-Usa had always loved the English and Australian accents. 

"'Ello Mina," one of the men said smiling, "she seems to be fine. I don't think we need to bring her to the hospital," turning to me he smiled again, "You just need to relax and call your insurance company. Those pills should have you sleeping in an hour or so."

I nodded blindly and began to walk away, having no idea where I was going. The screeching of tires had me, and everyone turning. A bright blue sports car came to a frightening stop and the door was thrown open. In a second Mamoru was out working with the fury of a warrior through the crowd of watchers, police, and medics. Trailing right behind him was my small girl.

At first, I couldn't believe what I was staring at. Everything else dulled away. The only thing I could see was Chibi-Usa walked behind Mamoru, clutching his hand like a vise. Her strawberry hair was pulled into two high ponytails, and she wore a navy sailor dress. She looked like a dream. At first I thought she was, but when she saw me a smile came across her face and she ran from Mamoru to me. Before I had the chance to move she was flying through the air into my arms. 

I caught her and held her close, I felt myself shaking and crying but I care. My daughter was back with me. I met Mamoru's eyes and clutched Chibi-Usa closer to me. _He will not have her again,_ was the only thought going through my mind. I heard Mamoru talking to both the officers who had gotten me out of the car. The green eyed on came by and laid a hand on Chibi-Usa's head.

"Glad your mom is back, baby?" her voice was warm and settled Chibi-Usa to loosening her death grip on me. She turned back to the woman and nodded,

"Momma's back forever now."

The woman blinked smiled, she turned away with a confused look on her face as she went back to Mamoru. I grabbed onto Chibi-Usa's shoulders and held her back at a distance. I just had to look at her. She looked like the angel I had left with the guards. Around her neck was the crystal I had given her, a small burst of fire blinking. She moved her tiny hand to mine and led her to where Mamoru stood.

"... I can't thank you enough, Makoto, I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to her. And you don't know what happened to the driver in the other car?" Without missing a beat he slid an arm around Chibi-Usa's shoulder.

"No sir, Mr. Chiba, nobody saw a driver and there was no sign of injury in the vehicle. It looks as though there was no driver, but we all know that isn't possible," Makoto frowned in concentration as she moved her gazed to the other car. I followed her gaze and tried to think if I had seen anybody. Of course I hadn't been, I was too busy looking out the other window. That had been on of the questions Mina had asked. And, again, by the medics. Mamoru thanked her and gave her a small card, saying that was where I would be if they needed me. 

Everything seemed to be going twice as fast, where I was going twice as slow. The only thing that I was certain of was that I had my daughter back. I should have dragged Chibi-Usa away, but the medicine the medic had given me was soothing me down. I barely remember crawling into the front seat, beside Mamoru, with Chibi-Usa on my lap when I dozed off. I held her close to me and used her shoulder as a pillow. The scent of her hair drifted with me as I slept.

- - - - - - -

When I woke I was looking into a pair of beautiful violet eyes, so light they almost seemed to be rose. I let out a small laugh and grabbed onto Chibi-Usa with all my strength. _It hadn't been a dream_. Those words rang through my head as I tickled Chibi-Usa to the point of tears under the covers of the bed. Her laughs turned to giggles as she tried to tickle me in return. Breathing heavily we threw the covers from us and sat smiling at each other. It was then that I looked at where we were. I had never seen a room like it. I felt like I was a princess waking in her castle. The bed would have been able to hold four of me with room to spare. As Chibi-Usa moved around the entire bed seemed to ripple with her, it wasn't a waterbed but a fluffy pillow of comfort that moved with the body. The pillows were goose-feather and covered in pale pink silk. The bed sheets were white silk, while the comforter was the same shade of pink as the pillows. I was in heaven. I had my daughter and we were safe...wherever we were.

"Oh, baby, I'm so glad you're here," I whispered as I dragged her into another hug. I simply couldn't touch her enough. Part of me was waiting for the alarm clock to wake me up.

"Mommy, me too! Mamo-chan said that you were coming soon and that we'd have a great big dinner to celebrate and we could go to the park and everything," her high and happy voice had me wiping more tears from my eyes.

"Well, baby, I don't think we'll be able to do that. We're leaving right now," I still held her close as I crawled to the other end of the bed. We were not staying one more moment in this house.

"But we have to, Momma. Mamo-chan says the bad lady will get us if we stay," she frowned as she said it and broke my heart in two.

"Well we won't let that happen, will we?" I said forcing a smile on my own face. She nodded and ran to answer the ringing phone. She giggled and handed me the phone, kindly informing me that it was for me. Assuming the speaker to be none other than Mamoru I debated on simply hanging up and running. The knowledge that we were still in his hotel kept me from hanging up.

"Hello?" I sighed into the receiver and smiled as Chibi-Usa started making faces to me and dancing around.

"So you're the new bitch, huh?" a female voice sounded into the phone. I turned away from my daughter and concentrated on this new person. It was clearly not Mamoru.

"Excuse me?" I was more shocked by fury in the curses that followed. Before I could even think of a rely the phone was taken from hand. Mamoru looked at me then help the phone to his ear, narrowing his eyed he calmly spoke into the phone,

"Don't call back, Rei," then without listening to her screaming curses he hung up, "Now that was probably not the best way to wake up."

I quickly looked for Chibi-Usa and cursed when she was gone. 

"Calm down, she's gone down to order you some food."

"And I should believe you, why?" Images of another chase for Chibi-Usa had me running to the door before I heard it slam shut. Chibi-Usa was skipping towards me smiling happily as I lunged and grabbed her into a hug. Laughing she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me throat,

"I was just getting food, Momma. Mamo-chan said he wanted to talk to you." Still holding her, I walked back to where I had left Mamoru. He was sitting in one of four chairs surrounding a circular table. He glanced at me then turned his attention to Chibi-Usa who was squirming to be let go. Reluctantly I released her and she bounced over to the bed, telling the two of us of her adventure in the kitchen. I learned we were in a hotel not a house, and although she was permitted everywhere she loved the kitchen the most because the chef, who looked like a big stuffed bear, let her help when she wanted to. I smiled and nodded and tried to accept that she had considered this a vacation of sorts, she loved Australia and Mamoru, by the sound of it. I had to file that away to deal with later. She had lost a father, and had gained one in the same day. 

- - - - - - -

We sat by a private pool and ate hamburgers and chocolate cake. I smiled as we ate the enormous meal. Mamoru talked to Chibi-Usa about the plans for the rest of the week, and she contributed ideas about what to do while he had 'business' to deal with. All the while, I sat and watched them in wonderment. I picked at my meal when either one made noise about it, but I was more concerned with their relationship. How could he have gotten this much love out of her? I smiled when she laughed at something he said, and glared when he turned his smile to me. 

After dinner Chibi-Usa went swimming while Mamoru and I sat by the pool and watched.

"We're leaving as soon as possible," I muttered as I waved at Chibi-Usa on the diving board.

"No you're not," he replied with a cool arrogance. I turned my head to him and stared at his utter gall. _How dare he._ The man had taken my daughter, killed my husband, and now had taken me. I started to rise and before I knew it his hand was around my wrist. "Sit down, Princess. My guess is you want an explanation, of sorts." I nodded and before I could reply he continued.

"You already talked to Rei Hino, the woman on the phone this morning. When we were both younger it was arranged that we would marry. Not a forced marriage, but a pressured one. Two young single adults from high and promising families. We were 'suited for one another'. She agreed, I didn't."

He paused, and I wondered where he was going. I had sat down again, keeping an eye on Chibi-Usa. It was amazing that she could just go on while we were sitting in the presence of one of the top criminals in recent history.

"So…she is a crazed lover gone wrong?" I asked smiling. How typically cliché: scorned lover fights back. More power to her, in my opinion. He probably had it coming to him. He smiled slightly, making his face a touch too appealing.

"No. We were never lovers. For Rei, I never felt anything more than a strained friendship. She was beautiful enough but there was something more to her that I didn't want. I couldn't name it then, or now, but we were never right. I thought everything was fine. I never made any promises to her, or to her family. Shortly after Chibi-Usa was born I was sent a telegram saying that she knew whom the father was. Curious, I went to meet her and saw her for the first time in almost a decade," he sighed and locked his eyes to mine, "I don't know what happened to her, but she was wild. She made threats against me, threats of exposing me. As I left she made a comment about Chibi-Usa. After I had her on permanent surveillance and both of you on a watch. You might have taken our child, but she is mine."

I didn't know what to say. I almost wanted to believe he was a father protecting a child, but Seiya's last night flashed through my mind. "She is mine," I replied as coolly as possible.

"Ours, but that is not the point. Yet. A few months ago something went wrong and my men found Seiya talking with Rei. I had lightened the watch after the first year. She hadn't made any more noise, I thought it was safe. She then contacted me and made a direct threat on Chibi-Usa." He had gone quiet again, and there was more. I could see that by the way his eyes had drifted to her. An absent smiling lifted as Chibi-Usa did another dive into the pool. "Rei had set a bomb to go off the night you and Seiya were coming to the RADK Building. The plan, or what I got of it, was that she would kill Chibi-Usa along with the guards and have the blame pointing to me." 

I stared at him and tightened my grip on his hand, though I couldn't remember grabbing it. What he was saying didn't make sense. The bomb _had_ been planted by Mamoru. He had kidnapped Chibi-Usa because he had wanted to hurt Seiya and me. I tried to work it out and began shaking my head. He was lying. He had to be. Before I could say so his other hand rested on mine.

"Usako," his voice had changed now, gentle, "according to what I have been able to find out, Seiya helped to plant the bomb."

"How dare you. You murder him in cold blood, right in front of me. Right before you had me believing my daughter had been killed," my body was shaking as the fury and anger boiled came out, "How _dare_ you." 

I walked over to the side of the pool where Chibi-Usa was resting and pulled her out. The two of us walked to the entrance of the hotel, only to be stopped by guards. _Still prisoners_, I thought grimly as I was escorted back to the suite. 

"Momma? Where are we going?" Chibi-Usa asked as I carried her through the kitchen.

"We're going away, baby." I had gotten through the doors when another pair of guards stopped us. Again, we were escorted back to the suite.

"But I don't wanna go," I could see the pools gathering in her eyes and tried to think of a way to explain that she would understand. I heard the door slam and stiffened, holding her behind me. I had wondered when he would come. 

"Mamoru," she squealed when he stood in the doorway. Before I could react she had run out of my grasp and into his. He whispered something to her and scooted her from the room. I started after her when he grabbed and stopped me.

"She will be fine. She has been here for weeks now and I haven't done anything to her, why would I start now?" the sarcasm rolled out as his eyed narrowed furiously onto me. I shrugged and made a move to the door again only to have his grip tighten. Frustrated I sighed and stepped back. It didn't make sense.

In an odd detached way, it might have worked for a movie or book but not for real life. Seiya had been my husband, father to my child. He would never have planted a bomb set to kill her. There had been time when something might have felt off in their relationship, but it was never for long and had only been stress. Seiya was a good man. 

"Mamoru, lies don't matter now. You have both of us here," I moved over to the window and looked out as the cars drove slowly down the street. Had it only been a matter of weeks since I had stood here and prepared myself to sneak into Mamoru's building with Seiya? I heard Mamoru sigh and move, pleased with myself for not jerking when he laid his hand son my shoulders.

"If I had wanted you here before, you would have been here," I turned around and looked into those piercing eyes again. Why was I compelled to believe when I knew he was lying? I remained silent as I moved away from him, away from his touch. I didn't want him near me. "When she made the attack on Chibi-Usa, I took her. There hadn't been any threat or attack on you so I didn't. You wouldn't have listened the same way you aren't listening now," he threw a thick envelope on the bed and began walking towards me. "The driver in the car that hit you, most likely worked for Rei." When he stood beside me his voice thickened and shook, "I would kill Seiya a thousand times for even thinking about killing our daughter. I might not have been with her, but she is my daughter," then he left.

I stood where I was until after I heard the door close staring at the envelope. I knew that I would open it, and I knew I wouldn't want to. It was easier to deny facts without evidence, and with this would be the evidence. I wouldn't open it. I knew I would, I knew I had to but not yet. I had just gotten Chibi-Usa back, I didn't need to find out that my late husband had been the one who set the bomb that had stopped my life for those few terrifying moments. 

When the door opened again I turned, ready for a better round with Mamoru but found Chibi-Usa instead. Chibi-Usa had changed into a spring yellow dress and held two cones in her hands. I smiled, forgetting the envelope, and grabbed her into a hug giving her a loud kiss on the cheek. All that was important in the world was in my arms at that moment. I tried to think about Seiya planning the murder of the daughter he had loved, and couldn't see it. Perhaps part of me did, in our world you had to turn off the rest of the world. But not Seiya. Not Chibi-Usa. 

We had dinner in the main lounge, without the company of Mamoru. All of Chibi-Usa's favorites were served. Everything from hamburgers to chocolate cake. We talked about everything from swimming to going to the park tomorrow. She never mentioned Seiya, a point that seemed odd to me. For all practical purposes, he was her father. He was the only father she had ever known; until recently. 

"Chibi-Usa?" I asked as I forked the last of my cake.

"Yes, Momma?"

"I just noticed that you haven't asked about your father." The statement hung and for a moment I thought I had made a mistake in bringing it up. What if she had been to afraid to ask?

"Mamoru said that he had to go away and wouldn't be back," she replied at last. The finality in the response had me curling my hands into fists beneath the table. How dare he.

"Baby, you know he loved you, right?" I uncurled one hand and placed it over hers, before she could scoop more food. She nodded and lifted the spoon up.

"I know that, Momma," she lowered her head as she leaned over closer, "Do you want to know a secret?" Playing the game I leaned closer and nodded. "Mamoru loves me more."

I bit back a sigh and tried my best smile. _Of course he does_. We made plans to go out tomorrow, no doubt with a guard on our tail. A woman dressed in black came and took Chibi-Usa to her room, and this was how it was done, according to my five year old daughter. Another woman came and sat where Chibi-Usa had just been.

"So, do you want to see him?" her brown hair was tied back into a tight bun at the base of her neck. I stared at her another minute before I realized she was talking about Mamoru.

"No. Yes." I spat out as I stood. She smiled and took my arm leading me to the elevator.

"I'll take that as a yes. And a word of advice?" She waited for my nod before going on. "You should be really happy. He adores you and you've done nothing but fight him. I know this Rei girl, she isn't the normal ex. Seriously, I'd take her on myself, if Mamoru wouldn't find out." I tried to see where she was going with the conversation, and ended up more confused than I had started out.

"Excuse me?"

"Rei. The chick you has the thing against you and the kid. Trust me, Mamoru won't let anything happen to either one of you," she said with a smile. It dawned on me that this young woman, who couldn't have been more than seventeen, was giving me the protective sibling speech. Amused, I smiled back and said,

"I think I can handle both Rei and Mamoru."

"I have no doubt that you could try to," she frowned a bit as we exited the elevator and headed down one of the halls, "But you have to think about Chibi-Usa before you decide on handling anybody."

We walked the rest of the way in silence, until we reached the double doors, beautiful wooden doors. She touched my arm gently and waited till I turned to her, "Just forget about the past and start fresh. You've been through hell these past few weeks, but you got her back. Imagine what would happen if you didn't, or if she didn't get you back. He only did what he did for both of you."

She knocked once on the door then opened without waiting for an answer. The room was the same one I had seen in the video of Mamoru and Seiya. The desk, computer, and files all the same. I didn't even bother wondering how that could be, when Seiya had not left the country but instead followed the young woman. Mamoru held up a hand, signaling us to wait, then continued his conversation on the phone. With one ear straining on the conversation, I looked around the office. It was much bigger than it looked before, and more conservative than was Mamoru's normal style. The snippets of the conversation that I could hear were about business and stock, not about criminal activities. The girl who had brought me in, sat on the corner of his desk and began toying with some of the papers and pens. 

It was foolish to feel that quick flood of something. It couldn't have been jealousy, it was merely…dislike that Mamoru would take advantage of someone so young. And the fact that she would be taken advantage of. As he hung up he smiled over to the girl and stood to stand behind her.

"How is the show going, darling?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her. She laughed and threw her head back, "Magnificent. We'll knock 'em dead on opening night. You'll be there, right?"

Still smiling, he released her and walked around the desk, "I wouldn't miss it." She stood and gave him a quick, and affectionate, hug then left us alone. She turned when she got to the door and said her good-byes.

I walked over to one of the walls and selected a book at random, the silence in the room was deafening. 

"Cher is one of the few people who I trust, and she has yet to disappoint me," he spoke as he crossed over to me.

"She certainly hasn't had that much time to disappoint you, has she? She is what…sixteen? Seventeen?" I cursed myself for sounding so prim, but kept myself outwardly cool.

"She is about to turn seventeen. She is one of the lead dancers in the hotel troupe, and is also my assistant. Some bad things happened in her life before she came to work for me, and when she ran she ran into me," he smiled and let out a laugh, "Literally. I was leaving one of the stores and she ran straight into me…much like you did when we first met. And after we talked, she walked away employed and safe."

I scowled and replaced the book, "I didn't run into you, you weren't watching where you were going. And besides, you were under arrest at the time."

"It doesn't count till they have the cuffs on," he chuckled as he stopped in front of me, "And you did run into me."

I backed up a step and backed into the bookshelf, I was not going to be intimidated or flustered now. Straightening my back I turned my head to look up at him,

"So what did you want to see me about?" Although I wasn't shaking, my heart was in my throat. How could it be that after everything he did to me and mine, I still couldn't be in the same room without becoming as nervous as a schoolgirl? Mentally I began a chant telling myself to ignore him, be strong.

"I thought we could both say good night to Chibi-Usa, then talk. You undoubtedly have questions you want answered." I felt one of his hands take mine and entwine our fingers. Even as I tried to take my hand back, he held on.

"Fine." I turned to walk out the way we had come, when he pulled me back.

"Not that way," still holding my hand he led me to another door disguised as a bookshelf. The hallway led directly to the hallway that held both Chibi-Usa's and my rooms.

- - - - - - -

We left Chibi-Usa alone a few moments later, and began walking down the same hall again. Without words Mamoru led me further down and into another room. Obviously this was his personal suite. The colors were so dramatically Mamoru, I halfway expected to see a sign up. The bed was a deep black, with shockingly silver pillows resting on top. Like two silver moons. The lamp beside the bed was a brass molding with roses on the base and moons on the top. Really, it was a beautiful piece. Across from the bed was a desk with various papers across the top.

"What are we doing here?" Even though we were alone, my voice wouldn't rise above a whisper.

"I'm showing you the latest pictures of Rei and where her men were before you came here," he replied without looking up. While he was busy searching through the papers and photos, I looked more closely at the room. Besides the bed and desk, the room was bare. A single framed picture hung on the wall, a black-and-white shot of a couple strolling down the streets of Paris. I walked closer and smiled as they laughed back at me. How wonderful that kind of love must be. I turned back around and nearly ran into Mamoru's chest. Looking up I frowned as he smiled and handed me the papers.

Walking back to the desk, I was well aware of his eyes on me. Trying to ignore him, I sat down and looked at the papers. I got half way down the page when the silence and the tension got to be too high. I tried to concentrate harder on the paper, but again felt my mind wandering back to him. From what I could gather, Rei had indeed been following my family and me for some time. I still couldn't grasp anything about Seiya, but this stranger and criminal, Rei I could. A few snapshots showed the two of them together, showed Rei outside the house, and hundreds of other places where she could have easily gotten to us. I frowned as I went over the papers again, Mamoru had completely left my mind.

Rei Hino was crazy. That was the single conclusion that I was able to come up with. The woman had centered an unhealthy hatred on my daughter simply because she had been born. 

"She's crazy," I whispered aloud. 

"Completely," Mamoru whispered from behind me. On a gasp I whirled around, and found him a hair's breath away. His hands came up to my waist, an act that helped balance me from falling back onto the desk. 

They say that in extreme times the mind will go into a state of temporary insanity. In that second, I knew it was true. The feelings and sensations from five years ago ran into me as though they were yesterday. I had never wanted anything as much as I needed Mamoru that moment. _We can't do this,_ part of my mind screamed. I tried to listen, and tried to accept. 

"Mamoru," the air around us was as hot as a summer day causing my voice to come out as husky whisper that surprised me, "we can't do this."

He leaned down with a smile on his lips and barely touched them to my jaw line. In an equally low whisper he said, "Just tell me to stop."

It was both a command and dare. He would stop if I backed away. His hands slowly slid up my torso and rested below my breasts, the heat of them causing my body to tense. As his hands slip up, his mouth slowly slid over my face. Going from one side to the other. The time he was giving me to think he was seducing me beyond the point of reason. When I tried to straighten and realign my thoughts it was like another attack on my senses as he rubbed his hands in small circles.

In complete surrender I lean closer and took his mouth in mine.

*gasp* What is this? Could it be that I updated my fic?! *laughs* Yeah..its been a while… I wonder if anybody is even reading it now. O.o; Probably not ^.^ Anywho…here it is and I'm sorry about the long delay…this has been a busy summer and it looks to be an even busier school year.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: OH MY GOD! I am so unbelievable sorry about this huge delay. . If you're reading this (lol and not spike or a wife) I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am. I know how annoying it is to read a story, of any quality, and get into it and find it not updated. And after so long? Honestly, I don't deserve people to still read this. *smiles* If you are, thank you. I had this chapter about half way done and lost the disk, and that little action of fate set me back about 300 steps. So I finally found some direction. I know this bit is short, its about half of the last one…but, every little it is better than none, eh? LOL. I'm working on the next chapter now. 

Again, that you all so much for reading and sending the reviews…those really helped me keep this story going.

Chapter 6

I lifted my arms around his neck and gave myself to him. My world, my mind, my everything was flipped. I knew I should stop, but couldn't. We were moving, slowly, backwards. We turned and I fell onto the bed with his weight upon me. The warmth from his body was something I had missed, five years and never once had I found that warmth. I lifted my head and kissed his mouth slowly. I had to savor every touch, every taste. He stopped and locked eyes with mine, even in the dark I could see the midnight blue tint. 

Right and wrong, there has always been a fine line between the two. Madmen, lovers, common people crossed that line everyday. Part of me, perhaps, knew what I was doing. By surrendering to Mamoru I was sacrificing my life; no longer could I be the justice seeker I had been only months ago. I could no longer walk through the streets without worry of justice coming to me, for hadn't I knowingly stopped a criminal investigation against one of the most hated men?

Mamoru looked at me, lifting my arms above my head and entwining our fingers. I might have crossed a line, but it was a cross that gave me a safety I hadn't felt in too long. Seiya had been my husband and my duty, our love had existed but never the same after the kidnapping. Strain and pressure weighed us down and hurt us. Distance from Mamoru had only ignited a passionate lust I had. With our eyes still locked he opened his mouth to say something when the alarms screamed out. Flashing red lights and screaming sirens filled the room, and hallway of the hotel. The jolt had us both on our feet in an instant. I rushed for the door and ran to Chibi-Usa. Was it fire? A bomb? I couldn't smell any smoke and hadn't felt the ripple from an explosion, but that meant nothing. We were on the top floor and would be the last to hear, smell or know anything.

I opened her door and heard Mamoru behind me. Together we walked in and found an empty room. The bed was ruffled and looked as if someone had recently been in it. The comforter, pale purple, was half on the bed and half on the floor. One pillow lay limply on the bed about to fall and the other pillow was in the middle of the bed cut in half. I couldn't believe it. I…my life again. I turned around and began beating on his chest. _You bastard, I want her back. _It was a chant I said both in my mind, and must have began yelling out loud. I hurt, I felt physically ill. 

Why me? Why us?

I watched as he searched the room, all the while I stood numb. I knew this scene. I knew what had happened here. Someone had taken her. Again. I think in that moment, I gave up. Had Mamoru taken her, from me again? Was this all a sick joke? A lessen on keeping her from him? He came back to me, grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall. I followed like a child. I didn't care what happened to me now. How could he take her again?

We walked…we ran through the halls to the elevator where we went below the hotel. The room was similar to the one we had seen in the RADK building. Pure white covered from wall to wall with computers and machines. Hums, beeps, and printing outs were coming from all directions. And I barely heard them. 

We stopped and Mamoru went from computer station to station, grabbing papers and pushing men in one direction and the next. As I watched I saw how the game was over. Someone else had come into this and Mamoru was lost. The man who men feared was alive and furious. The men beside him, behind him, all in the room watched in terror as he ravaged the information. I could almost see the anger and the power coming from him. 

And I was not afraid. My life seemed to be a roller coaster; once I felt safe and had my family it was taken away, then I got that family back only to have it disappear again. The first time I had been after a man who I now found myself depending on, a man who I had almost been making love with when she was gone. Who was I?

A glass was held up to me and I looked over to the young woman who handed it to me. Cher. I smiled and walked with her over to the corner. Without a word she wrapped her arms around me and I cried. Chibi-Usa was not in the hotel. Mamoru had _not_ taken her. And this time I had no idea who would taker her, or how.

"Usagi, he'll get her back. You both will," her voice was the only sound I could fully hear. I think that was what brought me back, this time. We _would_ get her back. _I _would. I turned back in time to see Mamoru cursing at one man and grabbing another by the shirt cuff.

"… find the tape, find the guard and bring both to my office in one hour. If not, don't bother existing," he threw the man back and stormed towards the corner Cher and I were in, "Princess let's go, Cher double the guards on the hotel and get in my office now."

- - - - - - -

I had never been on the side of the coin toss where you had the resources that Mamoru had. The phone in his office had four lines lit and he was angrily conversing on one line. I walked to the side wall and traced my hand along the shelf. Why had we left her alone? Because we were in a safe place, guards at every corner. Why wouldn't we?

I sighed and went over to the desk and listened to the half of the conversation I could get. He was angry, and he was fuming. Cher entered quietly and held up a video before turning to the VCR and waiting for Mamoru's signal.

"Send him up, both of them. Now." Mamoru commanded, then hung up. I stayed were I was by the desk and relaxed slightly when he slid his hand into mine. That action stopped me for a second, would Seiya have done that? Of course he would…unless he had been too caught up in the case, investigation…anything. 

We watched as Rini got up from bed and left the room. The quality had been the same as when I had seen Seiya and Mamoru together. Black and white, with no sound, this screen held four small screens. Chibi-Usa's room, the hallway, and the elevator, then Mamoru's office. Had she heard a knock? A bell? Someone calling to her? We watched as she left the room and went down the hall to the elevator. Alone. I tightened my hand in his as I watched with a growing sense dread the scene I knew would end with her gone. Cher fast forwarded the tape for a few minutes and then four new screen showed. One was the hallway of the first floor, another was the front desk, one was the kitchen, and the final one was of the front doors. We watched as she sleepily walked to the kitchen and poor herself a glass of water. Then the black sweater grabbing her, putting a rag over her mouth. She tried to scream, she struggled and then fell unconscious. I watched helplessly as she was pulled outside of the camera's viewing screen and out of the hotel.

I let out a breath when the door opened again and turned to the newest visitor. I could feel Mamoru's anger. His hand was tight in mine, and he was silent. I had learned one characteristic of Mamoru. Silence was his weapon against everything. Most screamed and yelled, paced and got their anger physically out. Mamoru used his anger in commands, in instilling fear and in silence. 

Two men walked in, almost cowering before us…before him. Both were dressed in the black uniforms that the men in the computer room had been dressed in. 

"Well?" Mamoru had sat behind his desk and was staring intently at them. I was merely a figure in the background, with Cher at my side. It was amazing how in just a few moments I had become dependant on her. She wrapped an arm around me and walked me to stand against the far wall, away from the men. 

_You have to stop this_, my mind was functioning but my body was still. I didn't know what I was to stop, and I didn't know if I wanted to. I needed to be a good mother, and had failed twice. This time would perhaps be the fatal mistake.

"Sir, we had guards at every entrance and exi--"

"Obviously you didn't," he was calm. The same silent stillness that had been in the room with Taiki. I watched paralyzed. These two men would not leave here alive. I looked back to Cher, hoping to get an idea that I was wrong but she turned away and back to them. I couldn't let this continue…but I would. I had fallen onto a path that was a reversal of my previous life. Goodness and justice were words that didn't matter. Actions and consequences were the way that life was led. Someone had allowed an intruder to enter a secure building and kidnap a little girl; my little girl.

"Sir, there was a situation in the front of the building and guards had gone to sort it out."

"And, you didn't think to check the other doors? Other entrances?"

The other man stepped forward and wringed his hands together, "We….um, we checked the other doors…," he gulped and continued, "…there wasn't anybody there so we…we sent those guard to the front."

Mamoru nodded and picked up a pen from the desk and began moving it between his fingers, weaving it through his hand, "Charles, tell me why I hired you."

The man looked up and a fine line of sweat was across his brow, "Well, sir, you hired me because I am qualified in security and have knowledge of computers."

Mamoru nodded and opened his desk drawer, then closed it, "And oddly, now you are no longer of use. You failed in your primary job. You allowed a stranger to enter the premises and take my child," I took a step forward and told Mamoru that we needed to concentrate on finding Chibi-Usa and not on assigning blame, "You're right, Princess."

He turned back to me and Cher, then back to the two men and shot twice. The silencer made a slight buzz sound for each bullet, and the two men fell before they were able to cry out. I closed my eyes and turned away. Not because of their deaths, but because I didn't mourn. It was because of those men, because of someone, that my daughter had been taken.

"Cher, I want the reports on Rei and I want the man trailing her on the phone now."

She nodded and moved, without a second glance to the two bodies on the floor. We were then alone, a killer and myself, with two bodies laying on the floor. I didn't know what to feel. In a sad way, this was all a dream. I would wake up and Seiya would be next to me, he would be the faithful and loyal husband I had married, Chibi-Usa would be in the next room, and Mamoru would…Mamoru would be still on my every thought. It was hard to accept that this wasn't a dream, that it wouldn't end happy. More people would die, more people would hurt and somehow I believed I would be the cause of that hurt and that death. 

"Its Rei, isn't it?" I asked the question knowing the answer. Only she would have the audacity to kidnap Chibi-Usa, Mamoru's only daughter.

"I would say that is a safe bet. Rei made a mistake by taking her," he replied walking over to me.

"Was this your truth? Was this what I had to know? That a sick woman who is obsessed with _you_ would take _my_ child? That this sick woman would deceive my husband into kidnapping her?"

"No. This isn't the time Usagi," he walked to the door and opened it slightly when I continued,

"When will be the time? When she send us the video of our daughter's death? What have you brought us into?" I was furious and screaming at him and had hot tears going down my face.

"She won't kill her. That I can assure you."

- - - - - - -

I sat in my room, waiting for anything. It would be useless leaving the hotel, I was in a foreign country and had no knowledge of Rei or her whereabouts. I looked at the envelope on the bed and opened it, dropping the contents onto the bed. It was a case file, or something like it, on Rei Hino and as hard as it was to look at it, a letter from Seiya. Even without reading the note, I knew the handwriting. 

Rei Hino, age 27 and estranged daughter of the corporate executive for the RADK offices. She had multiple warrants for her arrest in both the United States and Mexico. She was wanted on charges of theft, arson, murder and wanted for questioning in the assassination attempt of one of the top political senators for Washington, D.C.. I looked at her picture and tried to recognize her, to tell when she had been near my family.

She was attractive. Young looking, with long black hair. She had violet eyes, and in this picture she was smiling at the camera with a secret about to be told. Who was she? Even with the basic information I felt like a stranger. She didn't look familiar, she had never been in contact with me. I sighed and closed my eyes, then picked up Seiya's letter. I was scared. I opened my eyes and tried to focus on the "case" of Seiya and not the husband. I failed but tried not to show any emotion, even to the empty room.

_Mamoru, _

Undoubtedly you have the previous letter from myself and Rei. You will not survive our next encounter. You stole from me the one thing I had, my family, and for that I will show no mercy. Chibi-Usa is not my daughter. You know this and have flaunted the fact that my daughter had a secret that would ruin me. By the time you have this letter I will have contact the authorities with your present location…or rather the location that you will be found in. Suicide. Be prepared, old friend. Your game is over. Usagi will be left out of this; and Chibi-Usa…who knows? She is your daughter, and evil breeds evil. Rei and I have agreed that your reign of terror and injustice shall end. Be prepared.

--Seiya


	7. EDITTINGREWORKING OF CAT AND MOUSE

Down for reworking.  
  
To anyone reading this . thank you all so much for reading what I had up, as of 08/08/03 I've taken Cat and Mouse down to rework on it. I haven't done an installment because of personal reasons but one of my regrets will always be not finishing it. So I'm redoing the entire story and finishing it. I'll reload the chapters as I finish reworking them.  
  
Thank you all for your reviews and emails, its because of those that I am redoing this.  
  
Thank you so much.  
  
-- Cat 


End file.
